All About Me
by Yara Riddle Black
Summary: Las malas lenguas dicen que la vida de la noche es una pesadilla y que nunca debes cruzar la fina línea que la separa del abismo, de un infierno en la tierra, pero a mí me daba igual, lo había perdido todo y no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando por recuperar mi vida. Lo último que pasó por mi cabeza fue: ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? TR/HP Tom/Harry AU Slash Lemon HarryPOV
1. Dolor

_**08/06/2018**_

 _ **Bien, este pequeñísimo fanfic de dos capítulos se me ocurrió así sin más, así que no esperéis una trama espectacular o algo parecido xD simplemente es algo que hice en una tarde de aburrimiento rodeada por la tranquilidad de mi hogar.**_

 _ **Subiré el otro capítulo en tres días o más, ese todavía me falta revisarlo… Espero que os guste y me digáis qué os pareció dejándome un review.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y los demás personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea y el desarrollo de esta historia es mía. Todos los lugares (ciudades, hoteles, empresas, direcciones) que aquí se mencionan existen en la vida real. Sólo Godric's Hollow no, ya que sabemos que es una invención de J.K.

 **Clasificación:** M (+18)

 **Advertencias:** Escenas sexuales muy explícitas y lenguaje obsceno. Varias parejas sexuales (no hay tríos u orgías).

 **Notas:** Universo alternativo. Sin magia. Parejas homosexuales.

* * *

 **ALL ABOUT ME: PAIN**

* * *

 _ **Como cuando intentas relatar el comienzo de todo…**_

Yo siempre fui un niño muy humilde, inteligente y, en parte, juguetón. Vivía en un pequeño poblado llamado Godric's Hollow; estaba situado a las afueras de Dorset en West Country, a unos pocos kilómetros de Wiltshire. Realmente no era tan grande como cada pueblo de los alrededores ya que sólo tenía una iglesia, unos cuantos pubs, un colegio infantil -y otro primario-, un pequeñísimo centro médico, su debida oficina de correos y un cementerio que -además- se decía que estaba maldito.

Viví allí por muchos años con mis padres, unas personas de bien que nunca tuvieron problema alguno con nadie. Eran trabajadores, muy educados y amorosos conmigo. Nunca poseyeron mucho dinero ya que mis abuelos paternos habían desheredado a mi padre cuando él se casó con mamá, y mis abuelos maternos habían fallecido sin un solo penique; sólo habían dejado una pequeña casa en un campo cercano que, su hermana -la tía Petunia- se había quedado para ella alegando ser la mayor y _la heredera_ , una mujer horrorosamente fea y sin gracia que…, bueno, de ella hablaré más adelante.

Como iba diciendo, mis padres nunca poseyeron grandes tierras o algo parecido, pero aun así me dieron una vida muy digna. En aquel pueblecito pasé mi dorada infancia como la de cualquier otro niño de allí. Tenía unos cuantos amiguitos con los que me divertía mucho, pero esos amiguitos tenían algo que nosotros no: más miembros en su familia. El horario de trabajo de mis padres era casi el mismo que yo tenía para ir a mi escuela, así que en las vacaciones veraniegas, al irse casi todas las familias con sus hijos a otros lugares, siempre estaba prácticamente sólo. La señora Rose cuidaba de mí cuando mis padres no estaban y, cuando eso pasaba, los días se me hacían largos y aburridos.

Aquel pequeño problema persistió hasta mi adolescencia temprana, cuando cumplí los once años. Aquella vez me quedé sentado en el humilde porche, esperando por horas y horas a mis padres que, desafortunadamente, nunca regresaron. La señora Rose -que ya contaba con más de setenta y siete años- se había quedado conmigo toda la noche, tan preocupada como yo. No supimos qué demonios había pasado hasta que un policía del condado de Wiltshire, -en el cual trabajaban mis padres- vino a informarnos de que mis padres habían tenido un accidente de tráfico mientras se dirigían a casa.

Aunque aquello pasó hace tantos años, siempre tendré esa astilla clavada en mi corazón…, pero hoy en día puedo hablar de ello con más tranquilidad y, si os interesa qué fue lo que pasó, os lo cuento resumidamente: ellos habían salido más tarde de lo normal, les habían pedido que hicieran unas horas extras en la fábrica y así lo habían hecho. Pasa y resulta que el camino que une el pueblo con la ciudad estaba muy poco iluminado y como era de noche la cosa se complicó un poco para una persona que iba conduciendo en un estado bastante alto de ebriedad. Esa persona chocó de frente con el pequeño Ford Anglia 105E que tenían mis padres, muriendo los tres en el acto.

Así fue cómo terminé aborreciendo las malditas bebidas alcohólicas.

Con la muerte de mis padres mi destino se volvió un amasijo de soledad, insatisfacción, tristeza, odio, miedo, frustración, desesperanza y dolor. Me habían entregado a mi _querida_ tía Petunia -persona que sólo había visto una sola vez en mi vida- y a su marido Vernon. Ellos no tenían hijos -y siempre decían que no querían tenerlos- pero el que llegara yo a joderlessu _pacífica y gloriosa_ vida fue demasiado para ellos.

Qué pesadilla viví allí…

No voy a decir que eran de clase media porque estaría mintiendo; tenían mucho dinero, sí, pero cero tolerancia y afecto. Estuve con ellos hasta mi adolescencia tardía, cuando ya había cumplido los dieciocho años. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo fui vilipendiado, despreciado, maltratado, repudiado y dañado en todos los aspectos posibles. Fui utilizado como saco de boxeo cuando el obeso hombre se enojaba por cualquier cosa que le sucedía en el trabajo o en la mansión; fui utilizado como cenicero, porque oh si, a ella le encantaba apagar cigarrillos en mis manos cuando hacía algo "mal". Me utilizaban como su sirviente cuando tenían tiempo y las ganas para ello e, incluso una vez, la maldita bola de sebo propasó los límites de cualquier naturaleza cuando intentó violarme en la propia cama que utilizaba para dormir con su esposa, claro que, como ya bien expuse, _lo intentó_ , sí, pero no lo consiguió. Confieso que se quedó dormido encima de mí; el muy repugnante apestaba a alcohol.

Era inmensamente -valga la redundancia- patético hasta para eso.

A este punto os estaréis preguntando qué demonios hice para salir de ese infierno y cómo coño sigo vivo, pero veréis, la belleza humana es prácticamente incalculable y, a pesar de haber pasado largos años de mi vida siendo maltratado día y noche, recurrí a eso y a mi inteligencia para saber aprovechar varias situaciones que se pusieron delante de mí; fue como si un hada de esas de cuentos estúpidamente infantiles me concediera un pequeño deseo: el poder salir de aquel lugar a toda costa.

Pero no empecéis a pensar mal, no me acosté con el gordo seboso para poder salir de esa maldita mansión…, joder hice algo muchísimo mejor. ¿Os acordáis cuando os dije que siempre fui un niño muy inteligente? Siempre quise estudiar y trabajar en algo que me permitiera estar cerca del mundo empresarial, porque siempre me encantó ese aire de aristocracia y grandeza que se veía en esos círculos; y no es que yo los había visto, si no que en las películas de la tele siempre se veían espectaculares. Además, Petunia -la energúmena que tenía por tía- siempre organizaba cenas de negocios donde iba lo más selecto del lugar donde _vivíamos_ , allí se respiraba clase y lujo por todas partes.

Sí, acepto que me escondía para poder admirar tal belleza visual. Le había cogido mucho gusto a hacer eso repetidas veces al mes, cuando se celebraban esas reuniones. Y realmente todo iba bien hasta que un día cometí un pequeño desliz… Quise espiar demasiado y terminé siendo visto por una persona en especial: el jefe de mi _queridísimo_ tío Vernon, un tal Lucius Malfoy del que hablaba día sí y noche también, mal por supuesto.

Siempre pensé que qué demonios le había hecho ese hombre al tío Vernon, "cosas de empresarios", pensé muchas veces, pero cuando lo vi frente a frente, supe que eso era lo menos importante. Envidia era la definición correcta. El hombre era como esos que salían en la televisión, así todo apuesto y galán con una figura impresionantemente alta y esbelta. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y un hermoso, largo y sedoso cabello rubio…, y una sonrisa despiadada que me heló la sangre al segundo. Tengo que admitir que huí de ahí tan pronto como pude y no volvió a ocurrírseme espiarlos.

Ya os imaginaréis cómo me puse cuando mi tío en persona vino -varias noches después- a solicitarme que le hiciera _el favor_ de acompañarlo abajo para _presentarme_ a su jefe. Sí, sí, me quedé shock. Primeramente por cómo me habló él y después por el motivo. Cuando finalmente bajé, pude ver los ojos depredadores del hombre en mi persona y supe que algo andaba mal…, pero para bien, no sé si me explico. Había notado esa mirada antes en las películas que yo veía cuando no había nadie en la mansión, esa cara que mostraba un cierto interés romántico -o sexual-, y no sé por qué, pero le sonreí de vuelta.

A todo esto le siguieron más visitas por parte del hombre -visitas en las que nunca estábamos _solos-_ y más odio hacia mi persona por parte de mis tíos; que, por cierto, nunca más se atrevieron a tocarme. También me pusieron en la escuela media y pude acceder rápidamente a la Universidad de Oxford con una gran beca y, con los dieciocho años cumplidos -como ya dije anteriormente- les dije _adiós_ a las personas más detestables del mundo. Aquel dinero me dio para tener una buena vida en el campus con otros alumnos y, si a eso le sumamos los regalos semanales que recibía de L.M., -oh, no se hagan porque ya saben quién es- se podría decir que mi vida dio un giro completo. Probé lo que era la buena vida, comprar cosas cuando a mí se me antojaba, vestir impecablemente bien… Ser tratado espectacularmente por los rectores, catedráticos y profesores, ser la envidia de prácticamente medio campus y además poder formar lazos con los estudiantes que no me aborrecían.

Llegados a este punto sólo podía admitir que todo aquello me encantaba.

Me fui convirtiendo poco a poco en una persona deseada. Yo sabía perfectamente que poseía una belleza pulcra y perfecta, y que lo que más le gustaba a las personas eran mis ojos verdes esmeraldas. Mi cuerpo había pegado un estirón y se había llenado cuando le proporcioné la buena alimentación que me negaron mis _adorados_ tíos. Ser admirado y codiciado de aquella manera era simplemente satisfactorio. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que poseía -excepto mis propios méritos académicos- se lo debía a una sola persona y esa persona era Lucius Malfoy.

El hombre era prácticamente un misterio para mí, porque no hablaba mucho cuando estábamos juntos…, y con razón porque -y me vais a disculpar- cuando Lucius y yo nos veíamos en los mejores hoteles de Londres, no me quedaban energías si no era para dormir; él me llevaba a alojamientos donde el lujo sobrepasaba el concepto de las tan conocidas _cinco estrellas_ : el Mandarin Oriental en Hyde Park, The Langham en la famosa Regent Street y hasta el Goring Hotel en Westminster, donde se había hospedado la mismísima Reina Elizabeth II. Lucius también visitaba mi habitación privada en el campus de vez en cuando, casi siempre muy tarde en la madrugada cuando yo no tenía clase al día siguiente… Y qué queréis que os diga, ese hombre era un maldito semental.

Dando un giro a todo esto, me vais a perdonar pero me voy a reservar el contaros mi primera vez…, sabéis que eso es algo personal y que nunca se olvida -yo de hecho, no lo olvidaré jamás-, pero sólo diré que fue malditamente satisfactorio.

Volviendo al tema de Lucius -y dejando el glorioso sexo que me daba a parte-, cuando ya había cumplido mi primer año en la universidad, éste empezó a ausentarse más seguido de nuestras citas, y no os voy a negar que yo lo pasaba un poco mal, pero era sólo por su compañía. Llevaba un tiempo allí y todavía no tenía ni un solo amigo, y francamente dudaba que lo tendría alguna vez.

Finalmente -un día en el que me encontraba particularmente necesitado-, éste apareció con un ramo de rosas y con unas ganas inmensas de empotrarme contra mi escritorio de madera de sándalo -cosa que hizo-. Después de aquel tan necesitado sexo nos recostamos en la cama y me soltó la gran bomba: tenía que irse al extranjero por un viaje de negocios que duraría más de un año.

Y yo, casi al empezar mi segundo año en la universidad, os juro que sólo pensé que ese sería el peor año de mi vida.

[…]

* * *

 _ **Inhibición; o cómo utilizar tu cuerpo para alcanzar tus objetivos…**_

Pero realmente no estuvo tan mal…, y todo gracias a un hermoso profesor -y a los hombres que vinieron después- que salvaron el pellejo de mi miembro, literalmente además. Os juro que pensé que ese año me la pasaría matándome a pajas, no creía que mi sexualidad explotara hasta esos límites y como nunca antes en mi vida gracias a la falta de Lucius. El hombre había sido más que sincero conmigo al decirme que con mi vida podía hacer lo que me diera la gana, sólo que por favor me cuidara lo máximo posible; cosa que yo iba a hacer, por supuesto, sólo a él le permitía follarme sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Se notaba a leguas que era uno de los hombres más exigentes del planeta, no se acostaría con cualquiera.

Pues bien, os contaré sobre ese profesor que me dejó sin aire la primera vez que lo vi…

Había empezado mi segundo año en la universidad cuando vislumbré a aquel hombre de intensos ojos negros... Estaba seguro de que nunca antes lo había visto y no negaré que mi cuerpo supo que lo quería a él para saciar aquella sed de sexo. Total…, necesitaba a alguien en mi cama hasta que Lucius pudiera volver a ocupar su lugar. Lo que no pensaba era que el nuevo y guapísimo profesor Severus Snape sería tan estricto y a la vez tan resbaladizo. Leí libros, miré películas y hasta documentales de cómo seducir a una persona deseada -nunca antes lo había hecho puesto que nunca antes lo había necesitado-, pero nada tenía éxito en él; podría llenarme la boca y decir que el hombre simplemente no quería estar conmigo porque estaba totalmente prohibido que alumnos y profesores rompieran la primera regla -que era precisamente la de evitar cualquier acercamiento que no sea académico- y así subsanar mi orgullo herido, pero no, nada más lejos de la realidad: simplemente el hombre no era homosexual como yo.

O eso pensé hasta finalizar el primer mes de clases. En ese tiempo hubo un pequeño viaje a Viena, Austria, donde se celebraba un evento internacional de las Naciones Unidas abierto al público -pero de plazas limitadas-.

Cabe decir que yo ya había perdido toda esperanza en tener algo sexual con el hombre, todavía me seguía gustando la idea de que me follara, sí, pero había perdido cualquier interés de perseguirlo. Así que me tomó por sorpresa que el representante de estudiantes de mi carrera me anunciara que toda la estadía la tenía que pasar con otra persona ya que por un problema de organización en el hotel en el que estábamos -el Hotel Imperial Viena-, no tenía todas las habitaciones disponibles, así que todos los alumnos tuvieron que dormir en parejas y yo no fui la excepción, salvo que me tocó con la persona de mis fantasías -después de Lucius, claro-.

No me odiéis, pero yo sólo quería saber de qué pasta estaba hecho mi profesor, así que en la última noche de la estancia, puse en juego todo mi arsenal. Me pasé un poco, sí, pero al final conseguí lo que quería, y dejadme que os diga que el profesor no pudo resistirse… ¿Queréis saber cómo fue? Pues veréis, yo ya sabía que el hombre se acostaba a las nueve en punto, ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos, pero a la vez éste no lograba reconciliar el sueño hasta pasada las diez, así que me la jugué: hice todo un maldito _espectáculo_.

Salí de la ducha en el preciso momento en el cual él entraba a la habitación; yo sólo tenía un albornoz y una toalla alrededor de mi cabeza ocultando todo rastro de mi pelo -que ya empezaba a cubrir mi nuca- y me senté delicadamente en mi cama, tomando otra toalla para secar mis piernas y extremidades; que él no se moviera un centímetro o que saliera corriendo de la habitación me dio muy buena espina, así que proseguí con mi show. Me quité el albornoz y me quedé totalmente desnudo mientras seguía secándome con toda la lentitud y la tranquilidad del mundo, al mismo tiempo que tarareaba la canción de cuna de Johannes Brahms. Cuando terminé de secarme, fui hasta la mesita de al lado de mi cama -justo enfrente de él- y me senté. Tomé la crema corporal para hombre de Gold Digger y procedí a untar cada parte de mi cuerpo, sin dejar una sola área sin untar mientras seguía tarareando.

Severus por fin se movió y fue rápidamente al baño, mientras yo sonreía con satisfacción. Minutos después pude escuchar el sonido del agua así que me dispuse a acostarme, me puse mi antifaz para dormir y me introduje debajo de las sábanas y mantas. Sentía un calor extremo en mi miembro y lo toqué sin pudor alguno mientras me acariciaba el pecho. Severus salió unos minutos después. Sentí el traqueteo de sábanas y a él metiéndose en su cama, yo inhalé con pesar cuando oí el clic de la luz apagarse, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Me quité las sábanas y mantas de encima y las aparté a un lado, suspirando pesadamente.

\- _¡Qué calor!_ –Exclamé en un susurro.

Mi excitación estaba lejos de apagarse y me mostré tal cual era, la desnudez de mi cuerpo en todo su esplendor como ya lo había hecho antes. Volví a tocarme y acariciarme, dejando que todos los sonidos salieran de mí sin pena alguna. Me llevé varios dedos a la boca y los chupé con lascivia, dejando un amplio rastro de babas impregnadas en ellos y los conduje hasta mi orificio, donde me los metí uno por uno.

Os mentiría si os dijera que nunca había hecho esto antes, pero no me gusta decir mentiras…, así que sí, lo hacía de vez en cuando. Descubrí mi sexualidad muy tarde y jugué yo mismo con ella, así que había hecho esto algunas veces en el pasado.

Mientras acariciaba y estimulaba mi erecto miembro, mis dedos salían y entraban en mi orificio, dándome el placer que necesitaba; pero quería más, mucho más que eso, y el sólo tener los ojos tapados por el antifaz me hacía desearlo cada vez más. Por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho… Sentí el sonido de las sábanas seguido de un traqueteo y dos pesadas manos que sujetaban las mías, impidiéndome moverme y hacer lo que siempre me resultaba placentero.

- _¿Quieres volverme loco?_ -Oí una pesada y ronca voz.

Le sonreí como nunca a Severus, o más bien, a su voz, puesto que no podía ver nada.

- _No, solo quiero que me folles de una vez por todas._

Mi voz salió pesada pero cargada de deseo contenido; estar casi un mes detrás del hombre fue muy agotador, sólo quería que me partiera en dos -tal y como siempre lo había imaginado-; sólo quería tener algo dentro de mí, quería conocer más placeres a parte del que Lucius me daba; sólo quería follar, no pedía nada más, ni un amorío o una maldita petición de matrimonio. Solo follar.

- _No me lo pedirás dos veces._

Oh, jodida gloria. Sabía que no me iba a arrepentir ni un solo segundo de esto. Severus me besó con fervor mientras ponía mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, toqueteando con las suyas todo mi cuerpo; besó y mordió mi cuello, mis endurecidos pezones, pasó su lengua por mi ombligo y tomó mi ardiente polla entre sus labios. Maldita sea, no tenía ni idea de que recibir estas atenciones por parte de otra persona que no fuera Lucius me haría sentir tan jodidamente bien. Su lengua subía y bajaba por toda la superficie mientras estimulaba la base con la otra mano…, y cuando no lamía, chupaba y absorbía.

Me quité el maldito antifaz que me impedía ver aquel espectáculo, pero me percaté de que seguíamos a oscuras y encendí la luz. Llevé mis manos hasta su brillante y pulcro cabello negro, agarrándolo fuertemente entre mis dedos, poniendo más énfasis en que siguiera chupando la cabeza de mi pene. Estaba a punto de derretirme -literalmente- cuando la sacó de su boca y tomó una de mis bolas, haciendo prácticamente lo mismo con ellas: las chupó y lamió sin pena alguna. Pero eso no era nada para lo que estaba a punto de venir… Su lengua siguió el recorrido aún más abajo y la penetró en mi orificio, sacándome un maldito grito que opaqué como pude con mi almohada.

La sensibilidad se multiplicó al cien por ciento y, joder, creía que me iba a morir del maldito placer que me provocaba. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo, la sangre, todo hervía dentro de mí. Pronto sentí las ganas de empujarme contra esa lengua y así lo hice. Él nunca dejó de estimular mi polla y yo ya casi estaba a punto de correrme cuando, de un solo tirón, me dio la vuelta en la cama y tiró de mis caderas hacia arriba, poniéndome en cuatro. Yo ya había estado en aquella posición una y otra vez antes, sabía que aquello era espectacular; no se imaginan cuánto placer daba hacerlo de ese modo. De vuelta al asunto, mi querido profesor Severus le dio unos cuantos lametones más a mi entrada, escupiendo en ella finalmente y poniéndose de rodillas en la cama.

Oí el sonido del plástico y realmente me pregunté de dónde había sacado un condón tan rápido…, pero luego recordé que en el espacioso baño -dentro de una hermosa cesta debajo de cada lavabo individual-, había pasta dental, jabones y sales de baño, cremas, cepillos de dientes desechables y otros menesteres, entre ellos, varios condones, todo debidamente envasado en bolsitas individuales. Así que, por una vez, el tipo sabía perfectamente dónde iba a terminar hoy…, y eso era dentro de mi necesitado culo.

No os voy a negar que lo primero que sentí fue un levísimo dolor, y no era de extrañar, ese precioso espacio no se había utilizado por una buena temporada -mis dedos no contaban, claro- y, después de recibir aquel inmenso placer oral, de lo que menos tenía ganas era de sentir esa mierda, así que me acaricié a mí mismo y dejé que el placer volviera a mí. Los golpes de cadera que se estampaban contra mis nalgas y la sensación de su polla al entrar y salir de mi fruncido orificio eran arrolladoras…, y el placer muy intenso. Pronto era yo el que me movía al compás de las penetraciones y tuve que luchar contra los gritos que querían salir ansiosamente de mis labios. Escuchaba a Severus respirar agitadamente detrás de mí, sosteniendo mis caderas con fuerza y a veces dejando caer pesadamente sus manos en mis nalgas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas a su gusto.

Me faltaba poco para derramarme sobre las sábanas y estoy seguro de que él lo sabía. Luché en contra de no desmayarme de placer ahí mismo y pude sostenerme, arrimando más mi cara a la almohada y levantando más el culo hacia las fuertes penetraciones que él me daba, pero salió de mí de un segundo a otro y me dio nuevamente la vuelta, mi espalda chocando contra las sábanas. Se tiró sobre mí sin ninguna delicadeza, atacando mis labios con los suyos y sujetando mis piernas con sus manos mientras las alzaba y las ponía en sus caderas, enterrándose en mí con otra estocada fuerte y concisa, que esta vez dio en el punto que me hacía ver las putas estrellas.

Os juro que quería que aquello durara muchísimo más de lo que yo había supuesto, pero no os puedo mentir: me corrí a la tercera estocada.

[…]

* * *

 _ **El sexo; o cómo sacar el máximo partido a una vida intensamente satisfactoria…**_

Hagamos un pequeñísimo recuento: ya os he dicho que gracias a la ayuda de Lucius pude salir del infierno en el que me encontraba pero que, aunque parezca lo contrario, el hombre nunca me había pedido nada a cambio; nunca me dijo explícitamente que quería follarme para que le pagara todo lo que él hacía por mí; él siempre me trataba muy bien, como un príncipe. Siempre me enviaba regalos y todas las semanas sin falta tenía a mi disposición un cheque con una cantidad considerable de dinero que yo invertía en mí, en mi imagen y en mi vida. Durante ese largo año en el que estuve sin él, conocí un poco más mi propio continente en mis pequeños ratos libres, los fines de semana y en las vacaciones, y todo gracias a él.

Pero así como él era libre mientras estuviera fuera, yo también lo era hasta que él volviera..., y como ya os he dicho antes, Severus no fue el único hombre que probó mi cuerpo -yo compartí cama con las personas que a mí me interesaban, con una sola vez me bastaba, sólo a Lucius le había dejado poseer más de una vez mi cuerpo-.

Pero una cosa que descubrí acerca de mí mismo en aquel tiempo era que me gustaban los mayores, que me gustaban los hombres mucho más mayores que yo; siempre y cuando no tuvieran más de cuarenta y cinco años, todo lo demás a mí me daba igual. Pero hay algo que no voy a negar, y es que en un principio me sentí un poco intrigado por la situación -porque no sabía por qué eso era así-, pero después de unas cuantas visitas al mejor psicólogo de todo Londres, todo quedó en una cuestión de gustos personales y nada más, no había un trasfondo alarmante o algún problema psicológico en aquel asunto…

La cosa es que en ese intenso año yo me había acostado con Rodolphus, Vicktor, Adrian -el más joven hasta la fecha-, y con algunos más que ni los nombres recuerdo. Siempre que mi deseo sexual era finalmente aplacado por la persona a la que quería entre mis piernas, ya no había más. No lamento mucho el hecho de que varios de ellos se hayan _eclipsado_ por mí aunque yo no les diera motivos para hacerlo…, perdón pero no era mi culpa. Con Severus sí que podía llegar a sentirla porque estuve un maldito mes detrás de él, pero con los demás, aquel juego de seducción que utilicé con él no pasó, en esas ocasiones no tuve que hacer nada porque simplemente eran ellos los que se tiraban a mis pies…

Todavía recuerdo a Cedric -fastidioso donde los haya-, a él también le di una noche -hago un pequeño inciso que he repetido mil veces ya: _como a todos los demás_ \- y el muy pesado insistía en que fuera algo más para él. Joder, tuve que amenazarle con ponerle una maldita orden de alejamiento para que pudiera dejarme tranquilo.

En fin, dejando esos momentos agrios en un punto alejado de mi mente…, os seguiré contando: ya faltaba poco para que Lucius volviera de aquel largo viaje y a mí, por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba tratándolo, me dio curiosidad su vida privada -que oye, mejor tarde que nunca-, y gracias al _todopoderoso_ internet pude averiguar varias cosas de él: estaba _felizmente_ casado con una mujer hermosa y de la alta sociedad llamada Narcisa Black y tenía un hijo de mi edad llamado Draco -muy parecido a su padre si me permitís-. Eso no era nada por lo cual sorprenderme la verdad, puesto que ya me lo suponía todo. Él trabaja como Director de Operaciones para varios grupos de empresas del Reino Unido, entre ellas: D. R. Harris & Co., situada en Wiltshire, Accuracy International en Hampshire y para el Grupo Big Yellow en Surrey, grupo para el que también trabajaba Vernon como el Regente Adjunto de Marketing.

Sí, quién diría que ese maldito idiota tenía cerebro para eso…

También supe que el hombre tenía un patrimonio de miles de millones de libras esterlinas, colocándolo a él entre los siete magnates más ricos de todo el país. Algo que tampoco me sorprendía demasiado, es decir, es Lucius, un hombre al que con sólo mirar a los ojos sabes que es más poderoso que el propio Primer Ministro del Reino Unido, estas cosas no deberían sorprenderme y, de hecho, no encontré nada que así lo hiciera.

Mientras dejaba que las últimas semanas corrieran sin más al mismo tiempo que hacía mis últimos exámenes de segundo año, no podía evitar pensar qué pasaría en mi futuro…, todavía me faltaban tres años más para poder obtener mi Maestría y convertirme en un egresado, pero no cualquier egresado, me dije a mí mismo que lucharía por ser uno de los más notables de mi generación, sino el mejor. Podría llegar a trabajar en el trabajo de mis sueños y convertirme en alguien grande…, y todo eso antes de que cumpliera los veintitrés años. Me sentía muy favorecido por mis capacidades, pero también sabía que todo eso no hubiera sido posible si no hubiera puesto empeño en conseguirlo. Pude haberme echado al abandono y simplemente vivir la buena vida que Lucius me daba, pero yo no quería ser así. Es cierto que cuando probé el lujo me encantó y me resultó difícil imaginar una vida fuera de él, pero para eso estaba estudiando, para que si ese momento llegara alguna vez yo pudiera tener un excelente empleo que me proporcionara de todo.

El tiempo pasó rapidísimo y, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en mi segunda semana de vacaciones -que duraba más de tres meses-, tan pero tan desconectado de todo que no recordé que finalmente Lucius llegaba ese mismo día al país. Logré reaccionar cuando me llegó un gran ramo de rosas acompañado de una pequeña tarjeta a mi departamento -mi nuevo y _lujoso_ departamento, el último regalo de Lucius por haber acabado el año con nueve matrículas de honor-.

Muy al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, Lucius llegó esa misma noche al departamento con una inconfundible botella de champán de Dom Pérignon Rose Gold -aclaro que está valorada en más de treinta y seis mil quinientas libras, una verdadera barbaridad hasta para mí-, y nuevamente afirmo mi desapego y aborrecimiento por el alcohol…, pero era una ocasión especial y nada me impedía beber un pequeño sorbito de tan elogiado néctar.

Decir que casi me vuelvo loco en mi desesperación por besarlo fue tan real como la vida misma, sólo sé que me invadió una repentina felicidad y unas ansias locas porque sabía lo que vendría después. El hombre no había cambiado prácticamente nada; estaba tan hermoso, varonil y fogoso como siempre, así que se apresuró a quitarme toda la ropa que llevaba -que menos mal era poquísima-. Desató mi rizado cabello negro y lo olió mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran en el proceso, tocando mi cuerpo a la vez que me conducía hasta la habitación. Yo no hice prácticamente nada, sólo enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas y lo abracé por el cuello a medida que profundizaba el beso. Lo siguiente que sentí fue que era lanzado y mi espalda tocaba la mullida y confortable cama.

- _Cuánto te eché de menos, pequeño._ -Perdonadme, pero estaba tan absorto y necesitado que sólo pude asentir.

Lucius mordisqueó mis endurecidos pezones y volvió a besarme, rodando con él en la cama hasta que yo quedé encima de él, sentado sobre su endurecido miembro y dando ligeros movimientos pélvicos contra su sexo. Sabía que aquello lo volvía loco.

\- _¿Sabes? Podrías haberme visitado en las vacaciones de navidad, fuiste muy malo conmigo, Luc…_ -Si vierais la cara que puso cuando hice aquel puchero, fue glorioso, creedme, y el movimiento de mis caderas sólo podía mejorar las cosas.

Lucius entornó sus ojos y tomó mi cuello salvajemente para darme otro beso, haciendo que yo sonriera dentro de él. Le quité la ropa como más bien pude y atravesé su cuerpo hasta posicionarme a la altura de aquel bonito miembro que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver, tomándolo con mi mano e introduciéndomelo en la boca, chupándolo de aquella forma que sabía que a él le encantaba y degustando su sabor en mi paladar. Tenía más de un año sin tener aquella polla en mi boca y, aunque dudéis de ello, era la única que mi lengua había tocado, sólo él había tenido ese privilegio.

No es que yo tuviera la boca muy grande o algo por el estilo, pero hice mis mejores esfuerzos por intentar tragármela por completo hasta la base, fallando estrepitosamente. Él cogió mis cabellos entre sus dedos y me levantó la cabeza en su dirección visual a la vez que la subía y la bajaba con fuerza, poniendo cara de excitación y corriéndose finalmente en mi boca…; y, joder, cómo me desagradaba eso. Pensaréis que soy raro o algo por el estilo pero no me gustaba para nada tener que tragarme toda aquella gran cantidad de semen -aunque sea de él-, así que siempre lo terminaba escupiendo, tal y como hice en ese momento, dejando que mojara las sábanas de seda blanca.

Lucius volvió a rodar conmigo en la cama y se posicionó rápidamente encima de mí, besándome con furor y haciendo que abriera las piernas imposiblemente, besando mi cuello y cada pedacito de piel que estuvo a su paso hasta llegar a mi erecto y necesitado pene, metiéndolo en su boca y arrancándome un grito de puro placer. Estuvo varios minutos largos chupando a su antojo hasta que dejó de hacerlo, posicionándose entre mis piernas -con las _pilas nuevamente recargadas_ \- y enterrándose en mí de una sola estocada. Qué maldito cabrón era el desgraciado, os juro que no era la primera vez que hacía aquello; creo que le satisfacía el hecho de penetrarme sin prepararme, pero menos mal que mi pequeño agujero no había salido tan lastimado por eso, porque si no, ahora mismo estaría con lágrimas en los ojos en vez de estar sintiendo placer.

- _Ahhh, joder…_

- _Eso mismo estamos haciendo._ -Rió él.

Lucius se movió dentro mí por lo que parecieron horas…, y no estoy de coña, lo hicimos una y otra vez hasta que nuestros cuerpos no dieron para más. Después de aquella noche intensa, las cosas volvieron a su cauce. Nos veíamos en mi departamento más que en los lujosos hoteles a los que estábamos acostumbrados y cada uno hacía su vida diariamente, él dirigiendo sus empresas y yo buscando algo nuevo que hacer cada día para no aburrirme mientras recibía los regalos y el cheque semanal que él siempre me enviaba…

Y así pasaron los años. Cuando ya había cumplido veintiuno, era una eminencia en la universidad en la que dentro de poco tiempo me graduaría y, cuando finalmente así lo hice, recibí grandiosas ofertas de continuar mis estudios y sacarme el doctorado, pero las decliné muy amablemente. Yo ya había cumplido mis sueños y todas mis metas relacionadas a los estudios, no me interesaba para nada tener que estar de cinco a diez años más estudiando y formándome, sólo quería poder trabajar en la profesión de mis sueños.

Pero sucede que, una vez que rozas el cielo con tus manos, la gravedad tira de ti hacia abajo como un objeto que lanzas desde la torre más alta del mundo, poniéndote en una nueva realidad punzante, intensamente dolorosa y complicada.

[…]

* * *

 _ **Odio; o cómo tu vida puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados…**_

Sucede que Lucius y su esposa Narcisa tenían una vida bastante enredada… El hombre me había contado -después de tantos años de nuestra aventura amorosa- que se había casado con ella por obligación y que desde el día en que se había enterado que iba a ser padre nunca más la había tocado; al fin y al cabo, ese era su objetivo, que ella le diera un heredero que pudiera continuar la línea familiar como así se lo pidieron sus padres. El matrimonio tenía sus propias aventuras personales -amantes o lo que a ellos les diera la gana tener-, siempre que nunca se involucraran en problemas que disolvieran su pacífica vida o pusieran en peligro el grandioso futuro de su hijo, todo estaba bien. La cosa es que nadie en su familia sabía que Lucius era un hombre apegado a las personas su mismo sexo, y que eso estaba lejos de descubrirse jamás -según él-.

Pero a mí no me importaba mucho eso, no os puedo mentir.

Con mi vasto expediente académico en mano, me hice con entrevistas en siete empresas diferentes, y casi se me cae el alma al piso cuando me llamaron de la multinacional INEOS -la empresa química más productiva de toda Europa- para ofrecerme un puesto de trabajo entre sus largas filas de ejecutivos. Así que con ocho vacantes disponibles y una sola empresa para la cual trabajar, lo tuve realmente difícil, así que le pedí consejo a Luc.

Y no hay día que no me arrepienta de ello.

Es cierto que trabajar para Accuracy International -una de las empresas que él dirigía- era algo que al principio no se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero la terminé eligiendo por ser la más cercana a Londres, en las otras hubiera tenido que vivir muy lejos de allí. Al principio no vi ningún tipo de problema porque lo que yo quería era trabajar y estar ocupado; me ofrecían un puesto muy bien remunerado y un horario bastante amplio y accesible. Todo estaba bien desde el principio, no había ninguna cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar…, pero el problema es que Lucius se había _olvidado_ de contarme un pequeño detalle: su hijo también trabajaba allí.

Desde el minuto cero en que empecé a trabajar -momento en el que lo conocí personalmente-, Draco Malfoy Black había sido muy intransigente conmigo. Deciros que le caí mal desde el principio y que ni yo mismo sabía a qué se debía era ser más que sincero. No sé lo que tenía yo que lo molestaba a él, quizás mi capacidad de ganarme la buena voluntad de cada persona o mis deseos de superarme a mí mismo, pero de que le caía mal, le caía mal. Mis primeros tres meses en la empresa fueron una mierda gracias a él; yo evitaba al máximo decirle algo a Lucius para que no pensara algo que no era, pero yo ya había empezado a arrepentirme interiormente de la decisión que había tomado…

- _Potter…_ -otra vez pronunciaba mi apellido con asco- _Richardson te envió un correo para que lo revisaras, corrigieras y emitieras al señor Presidente, ¿qué demonios haces que todavía no lo has enviado? Está hecho una furia._

- _No lo he hecho porque básicamente no me ha llegado tal correo, Malfoy, no sé de qué me hablas._

- _Maldita sea, eres un inútil, cuando tome posesión del cargo de mi padre te echaré a ti y a unos cuantos más a la calle… ¡Apártate de mi camino!_

Al contrario que con el hijo, mi vida personal con Lucius era igual que siempre: pacífica, relajante, apasionante y enloquecedora -sexualmente hablando-. Y yo, una vez que llegaba al departamento, me gustaba pensar que detrás de las paredes de mi hogar me sentía más a gusto, más feliz, era como si mis problemas personales en la empresa no podían llegar hasta allí, que no podían romper esa barrera de comodidad. En la compañía me sentía recluido, sentía una claustrofobia que se arraigaba a mi persona hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, y todo por el estúpido hijo de mi amante. En cambio, en mi hogar me sentía a salvo, en paz.

La verdadera pesadilla empezó a los seis meses de entrar a la compañía.

Yo estaba revisando unos documentos cuando fui llamado al despacho de Lucius. Me resultó extraño porque tenía entendido que él había salido hace unos momentos atrás, pero no le di importancia porque a todos nos ha pasado que dejamos algo en nuestros despachos y tenemos que volver rápidamente a por ellos. Cuando llegué -su despacho estaba en la última planta- y entré, una escena bastante peculiar me recibió: Draco estaba sentado en el sillón de su padre, detrás de su escritorio. Después de la sorpresa inicial me dispuse a avanzar en la estancia con una cara de completa estupefacción.

- _Siéntate, Potter, quiero que vengas a ver esto, es muy interesante…_

La sonrisa depredadora que él tenía me heló la sangre. No sé en qué coño estaba pensando yo en ese momento, pero lo único que sabía era que había desconectado por completo ya que, en el amplio escritorio, se encontraban unas fotos del tamaño de la mitad de un folio por lo menos, en una amplia gama de colores y detalles, tomadas a mucha distancia pero de una calidad extraordinaria.

Fotos en las que salíamos Lucius y yo en lo que parecía ser nuestra última escapada a Escocia.

\- _¿A que son fantásticas?_ -Dijo mientras las ponía todas en un pequeño montón-. _Déjame decirte que ya sabía que mi padre era gay, lo descubrí hace muchos años… Es muy estúpido ocultar algo como eso, a mí me resultó tan fácil suponerlo…, porque si no, ¿por qué siguió casado con madre en primer lugar? Si se hubiera divorciado de ella y se hubiera casado con cualquier otra mujer pues yo no habría sospechado… Pero era muy evidente, Sólo un hombre que quiere esconder su repugnante sexualidad hace exactamente lo que él hizo… Que conmovedor, ¿verdad?_

Me quedé sin aliento, sin respiración… Me invadió un terrible malestar y, si no me hubiera agarrado a la silla, había caído redondo al suelo.

\- _¿Pero sabes el qué no sabía? Que tú estabas con él…_

No sentí nada y todo sucedió en un solo segundo; cuando me di cuenta, Draco ya estaba de pie al lado mío y me empujaba con rabia contra el escritorio, chocando de espaldas contra él y dándome un golpe certero en la cabeza que me dejó en el limbo por unos largos segundos, viendo como todo a mi alrededor estaba difuminado y dando vueltas, pero sin llegar a desmayarme por completo. Los segundos que le siguieron a eso fueron tan rápidos como los anteriores: sentí unas manos que intentaban despojarme de mi ropa. Intenté al menos empujarlas fuera de mí, pero no tenía fuerzas.

- _Draco, ¿para qué me llamast…?_

El sonido de un abrir de puertas vino acompañado de aquella voz tan conocida para mí; la última persona en el mundo que yo quería escuchar en ese momento: Lucius. Me daba igual si ese malnacido de Draco me hubiera golpeado allí mismo, me daba igual si tenía que vivir entre sus burlas todo el resto de mi vida, como también me daba igual si tuviera que tragarme todo y dejar aquella empresa para continuar con Lucius, porque podría empezar de nuevo en cualquier parte. Pero lo que no me daba igual es que el hombre con el que había compartido cama por casi seis años viera aquella situación y malinterpretara absolutamente todo. Eso no me daba igual.

Sentí que el peso de Draco se alejaba de mi cuerpo y se daba la vuelta para encarar a su padre.

- _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Draco?_

- _Pues verás, padre, dada la situación no hace falta explicar mucho…_

Yo estaba hecho un desastre, aquel maldito idiota había desgarrado mi camisa y logrado desabrochar mis pantalones, y él no estaba mucho mejor: su siempre impoluto cabello rubio estaba todo revuelto, me imagino que por el forcejeo.

- _Cállate, Draco, tú y yo hablaremos más tarde…_ -Draco sonrió a espaldas de su padre y se acercó al escritorio, tomó sus cosas y escondió la pila fotos sin apenas disimular mucho, ya que sabía que Lucius me estaba mirando sólo a mí-. _Potter, salga inmediatamente de aquí…, está despedido._

Y la pesadilla empezó… Desde ese preciso momento, supe que nada de lo que dijera iba cambiar la manera en la que me miraba; a lo largo del tiempo había aprendido a conocer al hombre con el que me estaba acostando, y una de las cosas que aprendí de él, es que era terco, _muy_ terco y testarudo, así que solamente le hice caso y salí de allí cuando mi cuerpo pudo responder.

Después de eso, estuve una semana encerrado en mi departamento, sin saber nada del mundo exterior y sin ganas de nada. Había intentado ponerme en contacto con Lucius una y mil veces pero al parecer había bloqueado mi número. Unos días después recibí varias cartas: una de la compañía; en ella se confirmaba mi despedida y la acompañaba un cheque -el finiquito-, la segunda no tenía remitente -pero me pude imaginar enseguida de quién era al ver las letras _D.M._ al final-: " _Mantente alejado de nosotros si no quieres que termine destrozando tu vida_ ". Y la última -que fue la que me impresionó más-, era una de mis tíos y que, al igual que hice con todas las que me habían llegado, la rompí en mil pedazos, la única diferencia era que ésta no la había leído.

Cuando por fin decidí levantarme de la cama y no echarme a morir lentamente, me llegó una pequeña caja discreta, en ella había una nota en letra cursiva que distinguí al instante, la tomé y la leí rápidamente: " _Tienes veinticuatro horas para abandonar el departamento_ ". En el fondo de la cajita había una gran cantidad de pétalos de rosas rojas trituradas.

Podía esperar cualquier cosa, menos eso.

Él sabía perfectamente que yo no tenía un hogar, que no podía contar con nada ni nadie más que con él y conmigo mismo… Pero por suerte tenía una buena cantidad de ahorros que podía utilizar para sobrevivir hasta que consiguiera un nuevo empleo, así que recogí mis cosas y busqué un hotel nada lujoso para vivir mientras encontraba algo mejor…, pero no pensaba que Lucius sería tan cruel conmigo, la verdad que no. Es como si en todo aquel tiempo nunca lo había conocido realmente.

Os cuento que me pasé más de tres meses intentando conseguir alguna entrevista en alguna compañía, pero me era imposible, con sólo decir mi nombre me colgaban, y en aquellos sitios a los que fui presencialmente me dejaban horas y horas esperando para terminar dándome largas. Mis ahorros se iban agotando poco a poco hasta el punto de que ya no residía en hoteles, tuve que bajar más y más de categoría -aunque eso, dada la situación, no me importaba en lo más mínimo- y hospedarme en hostales y posadas.

Realmente no sabía qué había hecho mal…, no sabía si había herido a alguien de algún modo y que el karma me lo estaba devolviendo así. Yo nunca fui muy ambicioso, arrogante o despectivo, tampoco engañé a nadie ni les di falsas esperanzas. Lucius me había sacado del lado de los Dursley y había movido los hilos para conseguirme una beca, sí, pero fui yo el que me esforcé estudiado; nunca le pedí absolutamente nada.

La cosa es que ahora, después de haber ido a tiendas, grandes almacenes, restaurantes y hasta gasolineras sin encontrar una sola oportunidad de empleo, tuve que probar en otro tipo de sitio más mundano y bajo…, no quiero pecar de inocente -ya conocéis mi historia, por eso os la he contado-, pero tenéis que entender que estaba totalmente desesperado…

Las malas lenguas dicen que la vida de la noche es una pesadilla y que nunca debes cruzar la fina línea que la separa del abismo, de un infierno en la tierra, pero a mí ya me daba igual…, lo había perdido todo y no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando por recuperar mi vida -o al menos una parte de ella-, así que mientras estaba enfrente de aquel tenebroso lugar, sin un solo penique, sin una cama en la cual dormir, con frío, mucha hambre y con todas mis esperanzas muertas, el último pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza fue… " _¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?_ ".


	2. Cicatrices

_**17/06/2018**_

 _ **Ahora es cuando os digo que me equivoqué de pairing y no es Tom/Harry sino Lucius/Harry Jajaja ¡Ok, es broma! Sólo quería aclarar que sí, es Tom/Harry y aquí empieza su aventura.**_

 _ **Saludos especiales a Anairafuji, Lunatica Riddle,**_ _**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Cinay17 y Andre Riddle. ¡Gracias por dejarme saber que os gustó esta pequeñita historia con vuestros reviews, me alegro mucho de que os haya encantado! Miles de gracias también a los que la pusieron entre sus favs y la siguieron.**_

 _ **Una cosa más antes de irme: aquí empezaría el presente. He decidido alargar este fic un poquito más, sólo hasta completar los cinco capítulos; espero que les parezca bien. Quería profundizar más en las relaciones de los personajes y no hacerlo tan deprisa y corriendo.**_

 _ **Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Escenas de violencia.

* * *

 **ALL ABOUT ME: SCARS**

* * *

 _ **Destino; o cómo de pequeño es este mundo…**_

Como ya os había dicho anteriormente -y para mí-, aquel lugar era espeluznante, terrorífico, escalofriante…, y todos los sinónimos que podáis encontrar de esas palabras. A primera vista parecía un tugurio más de aquel largo y oscuro callejón, una tasca más entre una veintena, pero ésta tenía algo que las otras no: la entrada expresamente prohibida a las mujeres y una figura de neón con lo que parecía ser un chico arrodillado comiéndose un plátano, literalmente hablando. La verdad es que no necesité pensar demasiado en qué es lo que se hacía ahí dentro, pero sí que necesité mucho valor para entrar. Desde fuera se podía respirar una mezcla de excitación, embriaguez, hastío y hasta cansancio, además del inconfundible olor del tabaco, del ron, del whisky y el eco de la música sugestiva.

Respiré una, dos y hasta tres veces, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar; duré más de quince minutos plantado en frente de aquella puerta de metal negra -quince minutos que parecieron una eternidad para mí-, hasta que por fin me resigné, cerré los ojos y entré.

Tengo que admitir que el panorama que yo esperaba no era tan radical como el que vi, y tampoco que el lugar fuera tan grande por dentro. Me lo imaginaba todo más cargado, más obsceno, más abierto…, pero aquello era tan normal como cualquier otro garito cualquiera -y no es que haya estado en alguno, simplemente deduje cómo eran-. Había al menos un escenario a la vista con tres barras de pole dance donde unos chicos jóvenes y enfundados en cuero negro bailaban al son de la música, haciendo piruetas en la barra y dejándose caer al suelo de vez en cuando; también había muchas mesas repartidas donde hombres -generalmente mayores- tenían sentados en sus piernas a chicos jóvenes mientras bebían -algunos más osados los manoseaban-, y la barra estaba llena de camareros semi desnudos que pedían y preparaban bebidas para llevarlas a las mesas donde estaban sus clientes, todo esto acompañado de muchas luces de colores que se movían en todas direcciones y aquella música sensual pero bulliciosa.

Sentí una corriente de pánico cuando un chico notó mi presencia y se dirigió a mí. Tenía unos hermosos ojos -y cabellos- color castaño claro y la piel un poco pálida. Miré en todas direcciones cuando la ansiedad se apoderó de mí, y hasta se me pasó por la cabeza el correr e irme por donde había venido, pero no me pude mover, estaba totalmente paralizado.

- _Hola… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Buscas a alguien?_ -Aquel chico que no parecía tener más de veinte años -cuidado si menos- me miró con una sonrisa cálida, algo que a mí no me habían ofrecido desde hace mucho tiempo.

- _Yo…, yo no…, yo…_ -Me quedé sin habla, aunque tampoco creo que me oyera.

Él me miró con aquella sonrisa bonachona durante unos segundos hasta que se percató de mi atuendo -que no era el mejor del mundo que digamos-. Durante todas aquellas semanas había perdido más que el dinero que había ahorrado, también había perdido mis pocas posesiones personales y me habían robado mis pertenencias en mi último hospedaje, dejándome como estaba ahora, más que en ruinas; tenía puesto una camiseta un poco desgastada de color gris, con un pequeño abrigo que no me cubría mucho del frío y un pantalón de deporte semi roído y manchado por el barro, con unas alpargatas igualmente sucias.

- _Oh…, ven conmigo, por favor._

Aquel chico me tomó suavemente del brazo y tiró dócilmente de mí hasta un lado apartado, abrió una puerta y me condujo por un pasillo mientras oía que la música bajaba gradualmente hasta ser sólo un pequeño eco en la distancia. Entramos a una habitación pequeña, era más un despacho que otra cosa. Había una mesa de madera con un sillón de aspecto cómodo y dos sillas de oficina en frente, donde me sentó.

- _Espera un minuto, ¿sí? Buscaré al jefe para que hables con él, no tengas miedo, te tratará bien._ -Y con la misma sonrisa con la que me recibió, así se fue.

Mire a mi alrededor y noté que me estaba quedando sin aire, necesitaba unos minutos para tranquilizarme. El ambiente de aquella estancia era tranquilizador y sobrio a la vez. Estanterías llenas de libros, archivadores y carpetas cubrían gran parte de las paredes y dos sofás al otro extremo daban la sensación de que estabas en una pequeña biblioteca en vez de en un lugar como aquel. Oí la puerta abrirse y no pude girar la cabeza para ver quién era el tal jefe del lugar porque nuevamente me encontraba paralizado.

- _Terry me ha dicho que tengo visita, ¿a quién le debo el honor?_ -El hombre rió jocosamente y se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio, pero sin mirarme directamente ya que estaba leyendo unos papeles que tenía en las manos.

Yo no le echaba más de cuarenta y cinco años. Tenía el cabello negro azulado y rizado hasta el hombro. Su piel era blanca pero se podían ver varios tatuajes en sus manos y cuello, y además tenía una barba corta y un poco tupida. Me encontré nuevamente sin habla pero reaccioné al segundo, abriendo la boca para hablar en el mismo instante en el cual el hombre alzó la vista hacia mi persona y se quedó prácticamente de piedra, abriendo mucho sus ojos grises y frunciendo el entrecejo al mismo tiempo.

\- _¿Qué demonios?_ -Aquel hombre me miró durante un buen rato hasta que se dignó a cerrar la boca y ablandar sus facciones, tiempo que me tomé yo para tragar pesado.

La sorpresa era evidente en mi cara…, porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía por qué había reaccionado así.

- _Te pareces mucho a él…, pero no puede ser, es imposible…_

\- _¿Parecerme? ¿Parecerme a quién?_ -Tartamudeé.

El hombre se levantó fugazmente del escritorio y salió hecho un bólido de allí, dejándome totalmente en shock; volvió sólo unos segundos después con alguien más, persona que, al verme, puso exactamente la misma cara que el pelinegro.

\- _¿James?_ -Estaba atónito.

¿Cómo esas personas sabían el nombre de mi padre? ¿Lo conocían a caso? ¿Me confundían con él? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

- _Rem, obviamente no es James_ -se dirigió el pelinegro al otro- _pero su parecido es…, increíble…_

- _Mi…, mi padre se llamaba James Potter…_ -Sus caras no reflejaron mucha sorpresa, la verdad-. _¿Lo conocieron?_

- _¿Por qué hablas en pasado? No me digas que…_ -Habló el recién llegado y yo solamente asentí.

Los dos se miraron y negaron pesadamente con la cabeza; el pelinegro caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó, el otro fue a su lado y agarró sus hombros con pesadez.

- _¿Cuándo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

Entenderéis que la situación era muy extraña…, tener a dos completos desconocidos preguntando por tu padre fallecido era muy anormal, y más allá de que pareciera que lo conocieron realmente, no era fácil hablar de eso con dos personas de las cuales no conocía nada de ellos -ni siquiera sus nombres- pero no parecían malas personas, al contrario, los dos juntos transmitían muy buena química y un porte un tanto admirable; quizás eso fue lo que me indujo a contarles…

- _Mi padre y mi madre fallecieron cuando yo tenía once años, en un accidente de coche…_

- _Qué desgracia_ -suspiró el hombre que estaba de pie.

- _Perdón pero, ¿de qué se conocían ustedes? Mi padre nunca los mencionó._

- _Es difícil que lo hiciera alguna vez_ -el pelinegro me miró a los ojos y, con sorpresa, pude ver dolor en ellos- _James fue nuestro mejor amigo._

- _¿Mejor amigo? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué nunca hablaron mis padres de ustedes?_

- _Demasiadas preguntas, querido… Primeramente dinos, ¿cómo te llamas?_ -Preguntó el pelicastaño con una sonrisa paternal.

- _Harry… Harry James Potter Evans…_

- _Así que finalmente se casó con Lily._ -No sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación, así que sólo asentí.

El pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta un pequeño compartimento que había al lado opuesto a la gran estantería, abriéndola y tomando una botella de Tyrconnell -un famoso Whisky Irlandés-, además de tres pequeños vasos, poniéndolos en la mesa y vertiendo el oscuro líquido en ellos. El hombre le dio un vaso a su acompañante, tomó uno para él y me dio a mí el otro, poniéndolo frente mío, pero el cual ni toqué; pasaban los meses y yo seguía aborreciendo el alcohol. Después que los dos hombres tomaran un trago largo, hablaron.

- _Él se llama Sirius Black y yo Remus Lupin…, nosotros conocimos a James en la escuela, estuvimos juntos toda nuestra infancia_ -habló el pelicastaño, tomando asiento en la silla que estaba vacía al lado mío-, _fueron muchos años de amistad…_

- _Pufff, hasta que barrió el suelo con ella…_ -Bufó el pelinegro.

\- _¡Sirius!_ -Regañó el otro-. _No le hagas caso, querido, durante todos estos años ha estado acumulando un odio profundo a James…_

- _¿Por qué?_ -Decir que yo estaba muy intrigado era decir poco.

- _Bueno…,_ -suspiró el castaño- _digamos que sus padres eran unas personas muy estrictas… Él venía de una muy buena familia, pero poseían unos ideales…, un tanto anticuados para la época… En algunas cosas él no estaba de acuerdo, en la gran mayoría de cosas…, pero lamentablemente en otras sí._

- _Al grano, Rem._ -El pelinegro dijo mientras seguía bebiendo.

- _Shhh, ya voy._ -Miró mal al otro-. _En aquellos tiempos sabíamos que a James le gustaba Lily, pero desconocíamos que tenía algo con ella, cosa que nos extrañaba muchísimo porque a sus padres nunca les gustó ella…_

- _Sus padres lo desheredaron cuando él se casó con mamá._

- _No es de extrañar…_ -Comentó el pelinegro, ganándose otra mirada glacial del otro hombre.

- _Irónicamente,_ -el pelicastaño apartó la mirada del otro para volver a fijarla en la mía- _el día de nuestra graduación decidimos contarle a James algo que nos moríamos por decirle, sabíamos que no se lo iba a tomar muy bien pero creíamos que bastantes años de amistad podían ablandarlo un poco…, pero no sucedió así… Verás…, nosotros le confesamos que éramos pareja, Harry, y a él no le gustó nada que sus dos mejores amigos fueran como ese tipo de personas a las que él aborrecía._

- _Así que nos mandó al mismísimo infierno…_

\- _¡Sirius!_

- _¡Sabes tan bien como yo que fue así…, y peor! ¡¿Recuerdas esto?! ¿Eh? ¡¿Lo recuerdas?!_

El hombre rompió bruscamente la camisa negra que llevaba, dejando ver una marca bastante peculiar al lado de su pecho izquierdo. Rodeada de tatuajes y unos bellos oscuros repartidos en su musculoso tórax, había una clara cicatriz que medía al menos siete centímetros de largo y un par de centímetros de ancho.

Enterarme de que a mi padre le disgustaban ese tipo de personas me puso tremendamente mal, que fue capaz de apartarse de sus mejores amigos por algo como eso…, y hasta herir a alguien debido a ello…, realmente no me sentí muy bien en aquel momento. La mala condición física en la cual me encontraba hizo mella en mí en un solo segundo, sentí cómo mi cerebro finalmente se rendía y las lágrimas que tanto había guardado para mí por lo de Lucius empezaron a salir abruptamente sin parar, pero no por él, sino por lo poco que había descubierto acerca de las actitudes de mi padre.

Sentí una desolación y una angustia que literalmente me arrasó el alma. Siempre me había imaginado el cómo sería mi vida si mis padres estuvieran vivos…, si seríamos una familia completa, si nunca tendríamos problemas, si siempre seríamos felices…, pero enterarme de que le hizo daño a su propio mejor amigo fue demasiado para mí; me empecé a preguntar si realmente a mí me hubiera aceptado tal y como era sólo por ser su hijo, si a mí me hubiera dado una oportunidad o si sólo me hubiera dejado de querer repentinamente, echándome de su vida tal y como lo hicieron sus padres con él.

No sé el momento exacto en el que mi cuerpo colapsó, sólo sentí que una pesada oscuridad me arropaba y que con ella venía la paz y la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Lo siguiente que recuerdo era estar en una nube, o eso pensé hasta que abrí mis pesados ojos.

Me encontraba en una habitación cálida, acostado en una gran cama y rodeado de mantas perfectamente mullidas y de un olor más que agradable. Parecía un poco antigua por los doseles de madera y los colores abundantemente cálidos que predominaban allí. Estaba decorada muy pulcramente con su debido armario, un pequeño silloncito y un tocador con espejo y butaca. Había también dos puertas en el fondo de la habitación al lado de un ventanal por donde entraba una gran cantidad de luz natural. Me senté lentamente en la cama y vi que donde deberían estar mis ropas sucias se encontraba un agradable camisón azul de hombre.

Parpadeé y recordé los acontecimientos que habían pasado anteriormente y el desánimo volvió a mí con aquel torrente de malos pensamientos que traté infinitamente de alejar de mi mente. Me enfoqué más en el sitio en donde estaba y en el hambre que me estaba entrando de nuevo. Había deslizado una de las pesadas mantas cuando oí una de las puertas abrirse, miré hacia el fondo de la habitación y me encontré con los ojos castaños claros del chico que me había atendido ayer, Terry -así lo había llamado el tal Sirius-, con una amplia bandeja en las manos.

- _Yo que tú no me levantaría… Sirius, o peor aún, Remus nos mataría_ -si tenía una hermosa sonrisa, he decir que también poseía una risa realmente contagiosa-; _toma, tienes que comer abundantemente, realmente parece que has perdido mucho peso…_ -su carita de pena realmente me conmovió-. _Lo siento por haberte desvestido, teníamos que darte un baño y hacerte entrar en calor para poder acostarte._

- _No te preocupes, en todo caso tendría que agradecerte a ti por ayudarme._

- _Para nada, lo hice con la mejor voluntad…, me llamo Terry Boot._

- _Harry Potter._

- _Encantado, Harry._

- _Lo mismo digo, Terry._ -Le regalé una sonrisa sincera.

Aquel chico tenía un aura tan agradable que irradiaba tranquilidad. Yo nunca había tenido un mejor amigo, pero mirando a Terry, sabía que si alguna vez lo tuviera, quería que ese mejor amigo fuese exactamente así como él, aunque todavía no lo conociera muy bien.

- _Cómetelo todo y descansa, Remus dijo que cuando te sintieras con las ganas y las fuerzas necesarias, que te lleve abajo para que podáis seguir hablando… Yo duermo en la habitación de al lado, llámame o búscame si necesitas cualquier cosa._

- _Gracias, Terry, así lo haré._

- _De nada, Harry._ -Se despidió el chico con un movimiento de manos y salió de la habitación.

Y así pasaron al menos varios días. Yo no me sentía con las ganas suficientes de hablar de mi pasado -porque sabía que los hombres me lo preguntarían- pero algún día tenía que salir de aquella habitación si no quería volverme loco; además tenía que tener en cuenta que aquellas personas me habían acogido y se habían ocupado muy bien de mí, no podía pagarles con desplantes, no se lo merecían.

En esos días estuve hablando a casi todas horas con Terry, me había contado muchas cosas interesantes sobre él y su pasado, de cómo su padre lo había echado de su casa a los quince años sólo porque él le había dicho que era homosexual, me había contado cómo había llegado allí y cómo Sirius y Remus le habían dado un hogar hasta que había cumplido los diecisiete años y pudo trabajar allí con los demás, y de cómo también habían ayudado a los otros diecisiete chicos que habían pasado por situaciones similares y que hoy se encontraban todavía allí, conviviendo juntos, como una familia… También me contó que la anécdota más amarga -de la cual se enteraron- fue sin duda aquella en la que un joven indigente de dieciséis años se había quitado la vida luego de que fuera violado hacía unos años atrás en uno de los callejones aledaños que utilizaba para sobrevivir a duras penas; lamentablemente, nadie de allí sabía de la existencia de aquel chico, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Una gran parte de mí agradeció infinitamente el no haber terminado de ese modo y la otra se avergonzó terriblemente de mis penas internas, reprendiéndome y haciéndome saber que hay vidas mucho peores que la mía y que al menos seguía de pie. Podría ser una argucia, una falacia o un autoengaño de mi propia mente, pero al final -y si pensaba de aquella manera-, me sentía un poco mejor conmigo mismo al final del día porque sabía que a mí no me había tocado la peor parte.

No todo estaba acabado.

Seguí a Terry escaleras abajo por el pasillo; ya habían pasado varios días y tenía la amplia confianza en poder volver a hablar con los dos hombres -que muy amablemente no me habían atosigado- sin que me derrumbe nuevamente. Cuando llegamos, el tierno chico me guiñó el ojo con una amplia sonrisa y se alejó de allí, yo solo suspiré y me adentré en la habitación.

- _Harry, qué bueno verte, querido, ven, siéntate._ -Aquella voz amable que provenía de Remus tenía la capacidad de afectarme en el buen sentido de la palabra: me tranquilizaba-. _¿Cómo has estado?_

- _Bien._

Me acomodé a su lado en aquel sillón marrón y tomé con mis manos el tazón de chocolate que tan amablemente me pasaba, y juntos nos sumergimos en un incómodo pero pacífico silencio. Sirius llegó varios minutos más tarde, con unas ojeras visibles y aquella carpeta que siempre llevaba para arriba y para abajo.

- _Hola, ¿cómo lo llevas?_ -Me preguntó.

- _Muy bien, la verdad._

- _Eso está bien... Ven, acércate Harry, me gustaría preguntarte varias cosas…, si no te importa._

Yo negué con la cabeza y suspiré antes de levantarme y acercarme al escritorio del alto hombre, sentándome en la silla frente a él y con Remus haciendo lo mismo que yo en la otra, justo a mi lado.

- _¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Harry?_

- _En realidad fue por casualidad… Me había estado quedando en esa posada que está tres callejones más arriba, aquella noche era el último día de plazo para pagar y no tenía el dinero, así que me echaron y se quedaron con mis cosas…_

- _Oh, por Dios…_ -Suspiró Remus pesadamente tomándome una mano-. _Conozco al dueño, le diré que te devuelva tus cosas inmediatamente._

- _No es de importancia…, igualmente no tenía nada de valor…_

- _¿Cómo llegaste a estas circunstancias, Harry? Porque dado tu aspecto físico, me imagino que entraste a este lugar con un solo pensamiento en mente…_ -Sirius me observaba con una extraña mirada difícil de descifrar-. _Claro que no es tu obligación contestar_ -dijo, agachando la mirada.

Yo miré la mano que me tomaba Remus entre las suyas y me invadió un repentino sentimiento; como aquellas veces en las que siempre imaginé que tenía a alguien a quién contarle mis cosas, alguien en el cual confiar fervientemente. No me había percatado de cuánto necesitaba a alguien así en mi vida, alguien que me escuchara, que me entendiera y me apoyara. Muy tarde me di cuenta de que me faltaba algo…, _alguien_ , y que si hubiera tenido más confianza en mí mismo las cosas nunca habrían terminado de ese modo, que si hubiera sido valiente, le hubiera contado a Lucius los desplantes que su hijo me hacía frecuentemente en la oficina; aunque él no creyera en mí o aunque supusiera cualquier otra cosa. Tarde me di cuenta de que ya no hacía nada con lamentarme por las cosas que una vez hice pero que, aunque no pudiera arrepentirme, sí podía desahogarme, y el destino había puesto en mi camino a tres personas en la cual confiar de ahora en adelante. Personas que me agradaban, y lo que era más importante: yo les agradaba a ellos.

Con un nuevo arranque de energía me dispuse a contarles prácticamente toda mi vida a aquellas dos personas; riendo en algunos ratos, con nostalgia y pena en otros y sin dejarme ni un solo detalle. Por su parte, ellos me contaron a su vez sus memorias y pude comprender su deseo por ayudar a aquellos chicos que habían sido repudiados por sus familias sólo por sus gustos o sexualidades. Me contaron cómo llegaron a fundar aquel establecimiento y me dijeron también que sus deseos eran el que los chicos pudieran hacer libremente lo que les plazca, que nunca habían obligado a nadie a humillarse o a llevarlos por el camino de la prostitución, sino que algunos decidieron cerrar grandes etapas de sus vidas y otros pensaban que aquella era la única forma de tener unos buenos ingresos extras para cumplir sus ansiadas metas. Eran muchos los que vivían en aquel lugar y, a veces -en el pasado-, no había suficiente alojamiento o comida para todos, pero que con el nuevo giro que tomaron los acontecimientos y la inauguración del local, todos estaban a gusto y vivían en paz, sin ningún problema que los atormentara. Ellos -los chicos que allí trabajaban- eran el pilar del lugar y como tal, eran tratados como príncipes. Claro que había muchos que no ejercían tal oficio, sólo bailaban, servían copas o acompañaban sin más a los clientes -nunca nadie los obligaba a nada más que eso-, pero los que sí lo hacían eran muy discretos y casi siempre lo hacían con clientes fijos que ya conocían, no con ningún desconocido o algún borracho cualquiera.

Si bien es cierto que tanto Remus como Sirius preferían que dejaran de hacer tales oficios, tampoco podían obligarles a abandonarlo ya que los que lo hacían, se responsabilizaban totalmente por sus propios actos.

Aquel lugar era tan sano como legal. No había drogas ni ningún otro tipo de cosa fuera de lo corriente. También era cierto que surgían problemas de relación cliente-empleado, eso no se podía negar, pero en todos los casos sin excepción salían ganando los chicos ya que por ningún concepto elegían al cliente por encima de su propia _familia_. Todos ellos estaban más que unidos y eso se notaba a simple vista.

- _Me alegra saber que te graduaste con todos los honores, Harry, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a llevar las cuentas del local? Siempre he tenido a Remus a mi lado para esto pero nos vendría bien una mente nueva en el negocio_ -rió Sirius.

- _Espero que no estés insinuando que hago un mal trabajo, cariño_.

Sirius denegó fervientemente ante la mirada huraña de Remus.

- _Para nada, amor, para nada… Ehhh, Harry ven, quiero que conozcas más el lugar y los demás chicos._

Los tres reímos con gracia mientras salíamos del despacho.

[…]

* * *

 _ **El tiempo; o cómo pasa realmente rápido cuando estás entretenido…**_

Ya llevaba más de tres meses en aquel lugar, tres meses que casi se habían pasado volando, pero tres meses llenos de muchos cambios y felicidad… Con mis veintitrés años recién cumplidos, me había adaptado muy fácilmente a mi nuevo espacio; había ayudado mucho a Sirius y a Remus con las cuentas y con los contratos de las compañías que nos suministraban el alcohol, sacándoles muchos beneficios y grandes ventajas. Invertimos unas cuantas miles de libras en renovar poco a poco -y nosotros mismos- la apariencia del local -algo que Remus y los demás chicos más veteranos estaban locos por hacer- y también redecoramos nuestras habitaciones personales. En ese tiempo también había conocido a fondo a todos los chicos y había entablado una profunda amistad con ellos, especialmente con Terry, Theodore y Justin, que éramos los más jóvenes de aquel lugar -Theo el más pequeño-, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos por el día; nos íbamos de compras, paseábamos por Hyde Park y hasta visitábamos los mejores mercadillos de la zona en busca de antigüedades que les gustaran a Sirius o libros que regalarle a Remus.

Nuestro día a día era también de lo más normal: desayunábamos todos juntos -claro que no siempre- en las cocinas. Aunque bueno, si a eso lo llamábamos desayunar…, porque después de trabajar toda la noche nos despertábamos realmente tarde, más concretamente a la hora de la comida. Después del "desayuno" nos íbamos a nuestras habitaciones, las arreglábamos y bajábamos a preparar el local para una nueva noche más. Generalmente los más mayores -el más mayor de todos tenía veintiocho años-, se encargaban de las tareas más difíciles, como sacar todas las cajas de botellas vacías y poner las nuevas en su lugar. Después, a otro pequeño grupo se le encomendaba la limpieza de cada rincón mientras los demás aseaban la barra o los cubículos de la zona vip -donde había una pequeña mesa redonda con un sofá rojo y techo de espejo, con vistas directamente al escenario y con una oscura y larga cortina que podías cerrar para hablar y beber con tu acompañante sin molestias; algunas mesas vips hasta tenían su propia barra de pole dance-.

Por mi parte siempre me tocaban las cuentas; tenía que sacar el balance del día, calcular gastos y beneficios, cuadrar el recuento y colocar el dinero en la caja fuerte del despacho de Sirius. A veces limpiaba junto a los demás o reponía las bebidas en el bar. A pesar de que no todos teníamos las mismas ocupaciones -yo solo ejercía como contable, administrador y a veces servía bebidas en el bar cuando verdaderamente me aburría-, teníamos el mismo sueldo y nos pagaban cada quince días. Los que hacían algo más allá de sus ocupaciones -aquellos que se acostaban con sus clientes- se quedaban ellos con el pago, ya que el dinero era suyo; claro que con las propinas el tema era diferente, ya que todas iban al mismo bote y eran repartidas al final de cada jornada.

Aquella noche habíamos abierto como siempre. Con las bonitas reformas que habíamos hecho, el local había estado adquiriendo más popularidad, obteníamos más clientes y todos teníamos que atender las mesas cada noche; también habíamos contratado a nuestro primer empleado de seguridad -un hombre llamado Marcus, que era bastante amable y muy tolerante-, y éste se pasaba la noche vigilando el lugar. Kenneth, Justin y Terry tomaron sus posiciones en la barra de pole dance y todos ya teníamos nuestras sonrisas de oreja a oreja para los clientes que empezaban a llegar.

Cuando trabajas de noche te das cuenta que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, como sucedía allí siempre. Los clientes bebían y charlaban mientras la música sonaba y los chicos bailaban, el local estaba casi repleto y el área de barra totalmente llena. Yo me encontraba en la zona vip llevándole una bebida a un cliente cuando oí unos pequeños gritos en uno de los cubículos aledaños, me disculpé con el buen hombre y me dirigí hasta allí con un ligero sabor de boca -desde que yo había llegado al lugar nunca había presenciado algún problema con nadie, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo-. Las oscuras y pesadas cortinas estaban completamente cerradas y -obviamente- no se podía ver nada del interior.

\- _¡Apártate, desgraciado! ¡He dicho que te apartes!_ -Reconocí la voz de Theo y prácticamente aparté las cortinas hecho un bólido.

La figura de un pesado cuerpo aplastando al pequeño consentido del lugar me provocó tal impulso que golpeé la cabeza de aquel hombre con la metálica bandeja que llevaba, haciendo que se apartara casi instantáneamente y que Theo corriera hasta ponerse a mi espalda, agarrando mis brazos con pánico.

- _¿Estás bien, Theo?_ -Le pregunté sin mirarlo, todavía observando la espalda del hombre.

- _Sí, ahora sí._ -Yo asentí mientras tomaba el brazo del hombre para darle la vuelta; quería emplear toda mi fuerza para sacarlo yo mismo de allí.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi aquella cara conocida. Si bien era cierto que habían pasado de cuatro a cinco años, el rostro de Cedric prácticamente no había cambiado en nada. El hombre tenía el cabello más largo y una pequeña barba que antes no tenía, y su cuerpo se había llenado un poco más de músculos, pero en todo lo demás seguía igual.

\- _¿Qué…, qué haces tú aquí?_ -Preguntó él mientras se palpaba la cabeza con ambas manos-. _¿Has caído tan bajo que ahora te prostituyes? ¿Tanto te gustan las pollas?_ -Terminó, con una sonrisa jocosa y un resoplido burlesco.

A decir verdad, el hombre apestaba a alcohol; era un milagro que lograra formular siete palabras juntas. Yo le regalé una sonrisa bastante hipócrita por mi parte. Detrás de mí, pude sentir cómo las manos de Theo temblaban ligeramente.

- _Ve a buscar a Marcus, Theo_ -ordené.

- _Pero, Harry…_

- _No te preocupes, pequeño, estaré bien._ -Prometí, ladeando un poco la cabeza y observando sus ojos castaños.

El chico de diecisiete años asintió y se fue rápidamente.

- _Han pasado muchos años, Cedric…, y veo que sigues siendo tan impulsivo como siempre._

- _Pufff, eso no es nada, Harry, pero ¿y a ti…? ¿Te sigue gustando que te pongan en cuatro y te destrocen ese culito respingón que tienes?_ -Rió el hombre, mordiéndose el labio inferior y viéndome lascivamente.

\- _¿Todavía vives del pasado, Cedric? ¿Tanto te marqué para que te acuerdes de minucias como esa? Eres realmente patético._ -Reí sin humor-. _Hazme un favor, lárgate de aquí antes de que llegue Marcus y te despedace…, evítate una vergüenza mayor y vete._

El hombre me miró realmente mal durante varios segundos hasta que sonrió de una marera despiadada, helándome la sangre como sólo unas pocas veces antes me había pasado; en el lapso de tres segundos, Cedric se levantó del pequeño sofá y me atacó, llevando sus pesadas manos a mi cuello y apretando con una fuerza desmedida. Instantáneamente me vi sin fuerzas y sin aire, sintiendo un intenso dolor en mi pequeña nuez y en todo mi cuello. Sentía como si me hubiera caído repentinamente en un recipiente que posteriormente habían cerrado al vacío; me sentí pequeño e indefenso como nunca antes y pensé lo peor cuando veía que mis propias manos se ponían blancas y todo lo demás borroso.

- _¡Suéltalo!_ -Se oyó, y sentí mi cuerpo caer completamente inconsciente.

Lo siguiente que aprecié fue un maldito pitido en mis oídos y unos suaves labios que se alejaban de los míos, un dolor intenso en todo el cuello y martilleos en mi cabeza. Aquel pitido se fue poco a poco y varias voces lo reemplazaron, seguido de muchas manos que tocaban alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos mi visión seguía igual de borrosa como la última vez, así que los volví a cerrar; sólo podía sentir la cantidad de personas que estaban a mi alrededor.

- _¿Querido? Dios mío, dinos que estás bien…_ -Remus, tan paternal como siempre.

Abrí la boca para contestarle pero mis cuerdas bucales no funcionaban, el dolor era tan intenso que hasta me costaba mucho exhalar por la boca.

- _Tienen que dejarle respirar… Denle más espacio… También necesita descansar_ -no conocía para nada aquella voz, pero al notar todas aquellas manos alejarse de mí se lo agradecí internamente, ya que el ambiente se volvió menos pesado.

\- _¿Tienen alguna habitación en la cual dejarlo para que descanse? Creo que va a estar en cama por unos días…_

Y así fue, estuve al menos diez días postrado. En esa pequeñita temporada, el local había estado cerrado durante al menos tres noches, las tres primeras después del ataque. Theo me había estado cuidando día sí y noche también hasta que al octavo día pude recuperar parte de mi habla y decirle que ya no necesitaba tanta atención. Él, al contrario, pensaba que eso no era así y que hasta que yo no volviera al trabajo él no me dejaría solo.

En los primeros días me había explicado -con lágrimas en los ojos- como él se había ido a buscar a Marcus y al no hallarlo a la vista volvió donde yo me encontraba sólo para verme caer totalmente desmayado, y al hombre que me había agredido siendo golpeado por otro cliente. Me había dicho que había corrido a mi lado y que -cuando el cliente noqueó al otro- el hombre corrió hacia nosotros, me puso rápidamente en el suelo y empezó a reanimarme, durando varios minutos largos en el proceso. Me contó que el tipo al parecer tenía ciertos conocimientos en medicina, y que nunca lo habían visto por allí antes o después de la agresión, simplemente que me había salvado de aquel hombre -Cedric- y que no había aparecido más, cosa que yo esperaba que no fuera así durante mucho tiempo: al menos quería darle mi agradecimiento por salvarme la vida.

El tiempo había seguido corriendo lento en algunos tramos y largos y rápidos en otros. El incidente de Cedric había quedado como una mancha más que agregar al tiempo; a veces se le solía ver en los callejones aledaños pero nunca decía o hacía nada, y yo -por mi parte- siempre iba acompañado a todos lados por algunos de los chicos, nunca me dejaban solo. Sirius también se había puesto las pilas y había incrementado la seguridad en el local, tanto si estaba abierto como si no, poniendo cámaras de seguridad dentro. Remus había ordenado a los chicos que dejaran de hacer cualquier tipo de trabajos extras durante una temporada -aunque ellos no le habían hecho mucho caso-, y Theo muchas veces no salía de la barra como yo, allí nos sentíamos protegidos.

Una noche -a cuatro o cinco semanas de mi recuperación-, estábamos particularmente aburridos porque casi no habían clientes -era la temporada final de fútbol de la Champions League-, y algunos chicos y yo estábamos de cháchara en la barra mientras los demás atendían a sus otros clientes arriba en sus habitaciones. Llegado el momento, nos pusimos a hacer el tonto como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes; Theo y Terry me habían retado a ir a las barras de pole dance y hacer un numerito después de haber perdido la última ronda de preguntas. Así que allí me encontraba yo, encima del escenario y en la barra central, sin ver un carajo porque los focos me daban directamente de frente.

- _¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Empieza!_ -Rió y aplaudió Miles, uno de los más veteranos.

\- _¡Sí, Harry, dalo todo, baby!_ -Silbó y rió Justin.

\- _¡Joder! ¡Yo no sé hacer esta mierda!_ -Exclamé entre cabreado y ofuscado a la vez.

\- _¡Vamos, todos hemos cumplido nuestros retos!_

\- _¡_ _Me las pagarás, Theo!_ -vociferé ofuscado.

No es que el baile en sí no se me diera bien; había aprendido a bailar -y sensualmente- hacía muchísimo tiempo; ver cada día a los chicos practicando y haciendo sus shows había influido un poco también, lo que pasaba era que nunca lo había hecho con una barra de metal de por medio y, para agregar más leña al fuego, encima del maldito escenario.

\- _¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Derek ha ido corriendo a poner su canción favorita!_ -Aplaudió Justin.

Varios segundos después, la música empezó a escucharse por todo el lugar, llenando el espacio con una suave tonada y lo agudos de una guitarra eléctrica; yo empecé a bailar lentamente casi sin darme cuenta. Había escuchado tanto aquella canción de Prince que prácticamente podía sentir las ondas de la suave música tocar todo mi cuerpo, metiéndose de bajo de mi piel e incitándome a que siguiera moviéndome de aquella manera, de forma lenta y un poco pecaminosa, como si mi cuerpo estuviera corrompido por una fuerza perversa e invisible…

En mi mente yo ya no me encontraba allí; estaba en un lugar donde nada malo podía alcanzarme, donde la seguridad siempre estaba conmigo, donde yo era siempre feliz. Allí nadie que yo no quisiera podía hallarme, no existían los malos tratos y los tragos amargos; allí ni Cedric ni los Dursley podían hacerme daño, allí Draco no me separaba nunca de Lucius, allí estaba con él a mi lado… Pero tenía que despertar; él ya no era más mi _Luc_ , ya no compartíamos nada. Quizás eso jamás pasaría de nuevo, jamás nos tendríamos el uno al otro. Tenía que volver a la realidad, a mi verdadera realidad: nunca más estaría con él y eso era algo en lo que no debería pensar, no en ese momento, no ahora, tal vez nunca.

La suave tonada terminó y abrí los ojos…, nunca me di cuenta de cuándo los había cerrado. Las pesadas luces ya no enfocaban mi rostro y mi cuerpo tan insistentemente como al principio; con asombro, pude sentir un fuego que arrasaba mis mejillas. Tarde me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y, mirando las caras atónitas de mis amigos y compañeros, me percaté de que algunos también lo hacían, sobretodo Terry, que a estas alturas ya conocía todo mi pasado. Un pesado silencio cayó después seguido del eco de unas palmas aplaudir.

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde estaba oyendo el sonido…, y me encontré con el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida.

[…]

* * *

 _ **El arte del coqueteo; o cómo sentirte totalmente seducido…**_

Me había quedado totalmente paralizado. Aquel hombre poseía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Sus cabellos castaños oscuros y semi ondulados -cortos en algunos tramos y largos en otros-, cejas tupidas pero finas y elegantes, unos oscuros y preciosos ojos almendrados, una nariz impecablemente fina, unos labios perfectos y un hoyuelo casi diminuto en la parte central de su barbilla hacían perder el aliento. Su cuerpo no estaba lejos de ser perfecto también: la fina camisa blanca y el pantalón azul marino que llevaba hacían notar unos fuertes pectorales y un estilizado y esbelto cuerpo.

Theo prácticamente corrió hacia el escenario y me indicó -haciendo aspavientos- que me agachara.

- _¡Harry, él es el hombre que te salvó aquel día!_ -Me dijo, con una sonrisa brillante.

Yo asentí, suspiré, me di la vuelta y quité las lágrimas de mi cara disimuladamente mientras iba bajando los escalones. Durante el pequeño camino que separaba el escenario de las puertas del local -donde él estaba-, iba pensando en cómo una persona que le debía a otra más que un favor, algo más bien como _una deuda de vida_ , podía darle las gracias. Llegué hasta donde estaba el hombre con una sonrisa semi forzada; no es que yo fuera tímido o algo parecido, sino que no conocía de nada al hombre que me había salvado la vida y me sentía un poco abrumado por su belleza.

- _Hiciste un buen espectáculo, si lo hubiera sabido antes, estaría aquí metido todos los días._

El evidente flirteo que poseía aquel hombre me erizó la piel al segundo; su suave y delicada voz no ayudó mucho tampoco.

- _Los chicos me dijeron que fuiste tú el que me salvó la vida…, gracias._

- _No me gustan las injusticias, nadie se merece un trato como ese…, así que no tienes por qué dármelas, sólo hice lo que hubiera hecho cualquier persona._

- _Insisto_ -negué con la cabeza- _te debo mucho…_

- _Entonces acompáñame esta noche_ -dijo, ofreciéndome su brazo.

- _No suelo acompañar a los clientes, ese no es mi trabajo…,_ -el hombre sonrió- _pero tengo que hacer una obvia excepción a la norma_ -terminé, aceptándolo amablemente con una sonrisa.

\- _¿Ah sí? Me halaga ser la persona por la que rompas esa regla_.

- _¡Invita la casa!_ -Oí a alguien gritar, posiblemente Kenneth.

Lo conduje hasta una de las mesas vip entre las miradas jocosas, maliciosas -en el buen sentido- y divertidas de mis amigos. Unos me guiñaban el ojo mientras los otros me tiraban besitos y lanzaban risitas muy infantiles. Theo estaba al borde de un ataque, no sé si de pánico o de felicidad, pero conociéndole yo apostaría que era por lo segundo. Todos volvieron a la barra a seguir con su sesión de travesuras instantes después.

\- _¿Qué quieres tomar?_ -Le pregunté al hombre.

- _No bebo alcohol…_

- _Yo tampoco_ -interrumpí; luego agaché la cabeza, visiblemente azorado.

Él volvió a sonreír y puso sus manos encima de la mesa.

- _Excelente…, veamos, ¿un Shirley Temple estaría bien?_

- _Lo traeré en menos de cinco minutos…_ -Sonreí.

El hombre asintió con cortesía y me marché; podía hacer que alguno de los chicos me trajera cualquier cosa pero algo me decía que no debía hacerlo…, y estaba en lo correcto. Cuando llegué a la barra los chicos me recibieron con silbidos y realmente rogué para que el hombre no los escuchara.

- _¡Harry, ese hombre está de muerte!_ -Exclamó Erick, uno de los últimos en unirse a nuestra familia.

- _¡Sí! ¿Has notado cómo te mira?_

- _No es muy difícil notarlo, Derek_ -rió Justin-. _Por favor, dime que irás a por él… ¡Tenéis una química increíble!_

- _¡Chicos, basta!_ -Reí yo-. _Ya sabéis que no suelo hacerme ilusiones con nadie._

- _Pues es una pena, él está como para comer y no dejar nada en el plato…_

- _¡Theo!_ -Reprendí-. _¡Mirad, parece que ya llegan más clientes…, id a atenderlos! ¡Rápido!_

Los chicos rieron y se dispersaron; yo terminé de hacer los mocktails -cócteles sin alcohol- y me dirigí nuevamente hasta la mesa; la música se oyó por todo el local segundos después. Cuando llegué, el hombre estaba toqueteando su teléfono móvil -último modelo, por cierto- y mirando distraídamente hacia las otras mesas que se iban llenando.

- _¡Aquí tienes tu Shirley Temple! Una deliciosa combinación de granadina, zumo de limón, jugo de lima y deliciosa soda acompañada de dos cerezas al marraschino._

Puse el cóctel encima del posavasos y lo acerqué a él, que seguidamente dejó el móvil encima de la mesa y bebió del frío líquido afrutado.

- _Nunca antes había probado un Shirley tan bueno como el que acabas de servirme._

- _Me halagas._ -Hacía mucho tiempo que no me ruborizaba tanto.

Podía apreciar mis mejillas arder…, más bien, podía _sentir_ cómo mi cara entera ardía ante la mirada de aquel hombre. Observándolo más de cerca, tenía unos hermosos ojos castaños intensos y a la vez oscuros, llenos de un brillo espectacular.

- _Realmente no soy un buen adulador, pero cuando hacen las cosas bien trato de elogiar al máximo a la persona claro está…, y ese Agua de Jamaica que te has servido también tiene buen aspecto._

- _En realidad…, es mi favorita, es lo único que suelo beber_ -le dije sorprendido, parecía que conocía los mocktails muy bien.

- _Es bueno saber más cosas de ti…_ -Su móvil vibró y la pantalla se encendió repentinamente-. _Discúlpame, tengo que tomar esta llamada_ -me dijo, tomando el teléfono.

Yo asentí y él se apresuró a levantarse y cerrar las pesadas y oscuras cortinas, aislando considerablemente el sonido de la música que se escuchaba por todo el local; después se sentó nuevamente y deslizó su dedo por la pantalla táctil, colocando el teléfono en su oreja y sonriéndome al final. Yo solo atiné a tomar un sorbo de mi bebida mientras desviaba mi mirada para fijarla en algún punto de las cortinas negras.

- _¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?_ -Su tono de voz cambió ligeramente, lo que hizo que yo lo mirara y él me guiñara el ojo.

Para mi absoluta vergüenza, casi terminé metiendo la nariz en el vaso, pero logré corregirme a tiempo.

- _No estoy de acuerdo_ -siguió hablando-. _¿Podemos hablarlo mañana más calmadamente? … Está bien, allí te veré._

Esperé a que colgara el teléfono para volver a mirarlo.

- _¿Todo bien?_ -Me atreví a preguntar.

- _Por desgracia no, he de irme…_ -El hombre se levantó y por primera vez lo vi vacilar-. _¡Qué desconsiderado! Nunca te pregunté tu nombre…_ -Dijo, ofreciéndome su mano.

Yo me levanté y me apresuré a tomársela.

- _¡No, la culpa es toda mía!_ _Soy Harry, Harry Potter._

- _Mucho gusto, Harry…_ _Mi nombre es Tom, Tom Riddle._

Escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado de aquella forma casi hace que yo no escuchara el suyo, y me sorprendí más cuando tiró suavemente de mi mano y me acercó a él, inclinándose hacia mi cuerpo y dejando un suave beso justo en la comisura de mis labios semiabiertos, donde noté su cálido aliento rozar mi piel.

- _Espero que nos veamos pronto, Harry._ -Y, poniendo una última sonrisa, atravesó las pesadas cortinas.

Yo me quedé totalmente paralizado hasta que mis rodillas empezaron a temblar. Acababa de sentir un cosquilleo repentino y toda mi piel se había erizado completamente. Sin quererlo, caí al sillón sonriendo como un idiota. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que mi pecho no se agitaba tanto por algo, por alguien, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía cosquilleos en mi piel o mariposas en el estómago; aunque -y si me ponía a pensar- nunca antes había sentido algo como aquello... Y como un adolescente totalmente encaprichado, me vi contando los días hasta que Tom y yo nos volviéramos a ver una vez más.


	3. Pasión

_**01/06/2019**_

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos… Un año desde que dejé de actualizar esta y mis otras historias. Realmente pensé que iba a abandonar todo y no volver jamás, pero aquí estoy. Como explicación os diré que éste lapso de tiempo no ha sido el mejor de mi vida, pero el espacio que me di de reflexión fue más que suficiente para volver a llenarme de ánimos. Abrir unas puertas y cerrar muchas otras…**_

 _ **Siempre he pensado que nunca se debe abandonar algo que ya está empezado, así que aquí estoy, volviendo a retomar todas mis historias, volviendo a hacer lo que siempre me ha gustado; y dado el tiempo que ha pasado, sólo espero que sigáis ahí, detrás de vuestras pantallas, apreciando lo poco que los escritores de fanfiction podemos hacer para entreteneros… y lo más importante: que verdaderamente os guste, porque muchas veces eso es lo que nos impulsa a seguir adelante.**_

 _ **Lo siento por la tardanza; gracias por esperar y, sobre todo, gracias por entenderme. Ahora sí os dejo con el Tom/Harry que tanto habíais esperado, espero que cumpla con vuestras expectativas.**_

 _ **Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo cuatro, así que espero que nos veamos muy pronto.**_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Escenas sexuales muy explícitas y lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

 **ALL ABOUT ME: PASSION**

* * *

 _ **Carácter; o cómo sacarlo cuando verdaderamente se necesita…**_

Cinco semanas habían pasado y Tom no había vuelto a aparecer por el local. Cinco semanas en las que habían ocurrido una serie de hechos un tanto desafortunados para algunos de nosotros, hechos que nos provocaron muchos dolores de cabeza…, empezando por Kenneth: él había tropezado cuando bajaba al almacén para guardar un par de cajas de botellas vacías, cayendo estrepitosamente y torciéndose el tobillo en el acto. Estuvo días lloriqueando porque ya no iba a poder bailar en las barras durante una buena temporada. Derek fue el siguiente, éste pilló un fuerte resfriado que lo dejó en cama por al menos cuatro días.

También se había visto a Cedric -nuevamente- varias veces por los callejones aledaños y, unos días después de aquello, unos vándalos hicieron pintadas homofóbicas en las paredes y la puerta del local, dejando un desastre que nos costó dos semanas de trabajo el poder quitarlo y cerca de dos mil quinientas libras menos por gastos derivados a ello. La verdad es que siempre me pregunté si el mismo Cedric fue quien cometió tal acto, pero eso era difícil de saber, ya que las cámaras de seguridad solo habían sido instaladas dentro del local, no fuera, pero después de aquello, tuvimos que instalarlas en la calle también…

Y, por último, la llegada al local de un tipo bastante desagradable, Barty Crouch, que -a tres noches de llegar- le provocó tal ataque de ira a Terry que éste casi se lanza encima del muchacho, y con justa razón:

Barty era un chico muy guapo -la verdad sea dicha- pero tenía un terrible temperamento. Era muy egoísta, avaricioso, vago, irrespetuoso, cruel y engreído. Le gustaba provocar a los demás chicos y no hacía su trabajo correctamente -o directamente ni lo hacía-; sólo se paseaba por el local cuando buscaba desatender sus tareas. Se burlaba de los clientes que no tenían mucho dinero y además cuando conseguía algún que otro adinerado solía emborracharlos para que éstos le dieran todo lo que llevaban encima y -para colocar la cerecita sobre el pastel- se quedaba con todas las propinas que le daban y que, por norma, todos debíamos reunir y repartir cada noche.

Os preguntaréis por qué ese chico -con esa terrible conducta- no había sido echado a la calle desde el primer día… Yo también me lo pregunté, pero ciertamente ocurrieron un cúmulo de casualidades que lo beneficiaron muy bien.

Sirius salió de viaje la misma noche que había traído a Crouch y Remus no sentía que tenía el suficiente poder para echar a alguien que Sirius mismo había acogido. Claro que Remus sabía las cosas que el chico hacía y obviamente no le gustaba, pero no podía lanzarlo a la calle así como así. Éste, con cara de preocupación, un día me admitió que si algún cliente venía con alguna querella o acusación lo iba a echar, pero mientras tanto, sólo podía quedarse de manos cruzadas y enfrentar lo que viniera. La única cosa buena de esto era que los clientes se empezaban a dar cuenta de cómo era ese chico, así que muchos no lo querían a su alrededor.

Por otra parte, desde el primer día en que conocí a Terry supe ver que era un chico bastante tranquilo, nunca se metía en problemas con nadie y nunca se enojaba por nada, por más grave que fuera el asunto. Pero no me sorprendió ver el enojo de mi mejor amigo por culpa de Crouch, y es que éste, haciendo gala de sus trucos de seducción, se había acercado a la única persona por la que Terry había mostrado un interés romántico: un cliente bastante asiduo llamado Anthony Goldstein. Esto no fue suficiente para Crouch, y es que también se acostó con él.

Después de unos días de intensas peleas, todos nosotros decidimos alejarnos de aquel chico, cosa que volvió el ambiente un poco más incómodo ya que ninguno le hablábamos. Su comportamiento no mejoró, al contrario, se puso más hosco y molesto, pero simplemente pasamos de él. Yo ya había tolerado conductas peores que esa a lo largo de mi vida, por eso siempre me mantuve más al margen, porque algo me decía que tales actos sólo eran para estar siempre en la mira, propias de una persona acostumbrada a ser siempre el centro de atención, pero con Terry de por medio no podía quedarme callado y los dos tuvimos una fuerte discusión por ello.

Lastimosamente las cosas no quedaron ahí, Crouch había adquirido la maña de meterse con el consentido y benjamín del local, la única persona que recibía todas las atenciones afectuosas y cariñosas de todo el mundo: Theo. Yo mismo me vi respirando hondo un par de veces, intentando controlar la rabia que salía de mí cada vez que alguien me decía que Theo estaba sollozando por algo nuevo que Crouch le había hecho, así que realmente intenté controlarme cuando lo encaré esa misma noche en uno de los pasillos de nuestras habitaciones, completamente a solas y antes de que el local abriera sus puertas.

- _Tienes que dejar tu prepotencia y altanería, Crouch, aquí nadie es mejor que nadie, todos somos iguales y todos damos y merecemos respeto._ -Intenté que las palabras salieran controladas, pero fracasé; él sólo me miró de arriba abajo con una mirada tenaz y una sonrisa condescendiente.

- _Por favor, Potter, ¿por qué me hablas así?_ -Dijo con fingida inocencia mientras se miraba las uñas-. _No sé de qué me hablas…_

- _Lo sabes muy bien, Crouch…, deja de molestar a Theo. No sé por qué demonios te la has tomado con él, pero si alguien me vuelve a decir que lo ha visto llorar una vez más…, te vas a arrepentir._

Nosotros dos éramos igual de altos y realmente nuestros cuerpos lucían similares en cuanto a proporción se refería -pero yo era ligeramente más esbelto y menos encorvado que él- y estaba claro que no me importaba para nada si tenía que saltar por encima de quien sea para proteger a Theo; lo haría mil veces sin dudarlo.

Barty cambió repentinamente de postura y me encaró, alzando su mirada, su cuerpo tomando un porte defensivo:

- _No me amenaces, Potter, no tolero las amenazas._

- _No es una amenaza, Crouch._ -Dije mientras daba media vuelta-. _Es un aviso, y el que avisa no es traidor_ -. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que separaba las habitaciones del local y bajé por las escaleras, dejándolo allí plantado.

A pesar del mal sabor de boca, puse mi mejor cara cuando entré y observé a todos los muchachos moviéndose de un lugar a otro, llevando vasos limpios a las barras, colocando la música y encendiendo las luces. Cuando abrimos las puertas, todos estaban en sus respectivos puestos: Marcus -nuestro único empleado de seguridad- observaba a cada cliente que iba entrando, Kenneth -igual de deprimido que los últimos días- estaba en la barra, mirando con añoranza hacia el escenario donde Justin, Terry y Theo bailaban ya al son de la música. Derek, Miles y Erick sentaban a los clientes en las mesas y los demás hacían lo mismo que ellos; algunos como Ian y Andrew subían entre risas -y sin perder tiempo- a sus habitaciones con sus clientes fijos y con botellas de caro whisky entre las manos.

La primera mitad de la noche pasó realmente tranquila, el local estaba repleto de clientes contentos que habían cobrado su mensualidad y estaban dispuestos a gastarse un dineral con tal de divertirse. Los chicos estaban contentos por las cuantiosas propinas y el ambiente era inmejorable. A las tres y media de la madrugada, el whisky que más consumían nuestros clientes -Johnnie Walker-, se había agotado completamente, así que Derrick, Kevin y yo, fuimos al almacén a por más. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando subimos con las pesadas cajas: Tom por fin había venido.

Estaba allí, vestido elegantemente con una gabardina negra, una camisa gris clara que -al igual que la blanca de la última vez- resaltaba sus músculos firmes, un pantalón caqui negro y unos zapatos brillantes del mismo color. A pesar de su apariencia -que quitaba el aliento-, lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que él había aparecido con un amigo. El hombre era casi de la misma estatura que él, quizás unos centímetros menos; mismo porte, misma elegancia, vestuario ligeramente parecido… Tenía el cabello castaño igual que Tom y -para mí- los dos se parecían un poco, salvo que su amigo era tal vez un poco más joven que él. Al principio yo me quedé impresionado ya que sólo podía fijarme en la extrema belleza que irradiaban aquellos dos hombres y, a juzgar por la mirada de algunos de mis compañeros, sabía que no era el único que lo había notado.

Tom compartió una sonrisa con su acompañante mientras lo guiaba hacia una de las mesas vip; por otra parte, su amigo no podía quitar la vista del escenario donde Justin, Terry y Theo bailaban eróticamente.

A ver, no puedo explicar el por qué tardé tanto en hacer algún movimiento, pero yo solamente me limité a observarlos por largos segundos, hasta que reaccioné justo cuando capté a Barty yendo con decisión hacia ellos…, y realmente sentí un ligero pánico. Tenía aquella mirada decisiva que ponía cuando veía a los clientes más adinerados y, de sólo pensar en lo que podía pasar, me vi caminando directamente hacia la mesa en la que ellos se habían sentado, pero Crouch llegó primero que yo así que avancé más rápido y llegué justo a tiempo para escuchar cómo Tom preguntaba por mí; mi corazón se agitó ligeramente y rápidamente aparecí en su ángulo de visión, notando que Crouch reemplazaba su sonrisa coqueta por una cara de fastidio y desagrado.

- _Harry, aquí estás._ -Tom sonrió y se levantó, dando un ligero paso hacia mí y tomando mi mano a la vez que depositaba un certero beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Mis piernas temblaron como la anterior vez y mi cara se llenó de color.

- _Así que este es Harry…_ -Sonrió su acompañante-. _Tom no ha dejado de hablar de ti… Encantado, soy Neville, Neville Longbottom Riddle_ * _, su primo_ -señaló con el dedo índice al mayor.

Mientras el simpático hombre se levantaba de su asiento y me tendía su mano, Tom resoplaba:

- _Pufff…, primo lejano._ -Terminó con una sonrisa.

Yo reí y negué ligeramente con la cabeza; mi cabello largo y rizado se revolvió aún más.

- _Que malo eres, Tom._

- _No le hagas caso, él es así_ -rió su primo.

- _Encantado de conocerle, señor Longbottom_ -la sonrisa pareció desaparecer del hombre en un segundo.

- _Oh no…,_ -suspiró- _tengo veintiocho años, no soy tan viejo, sólo llámame Neville._

- _Neville, está bien -_ de pronto, y tan metido en la conversación como lo estaba, noté que Crouch todavía no se había movido del lugar, así que lo miré-, _puedes retirarte, Barty_ -sonreí condescendientemente, exactamente igual a como él lo había hecho horas atrás- _no serán necesarios tus servicios aquí, gracias._

Crouch abrió la boca, pero al segundo la volvió a cerrar. Me miró irritado durante unos segundos y se marchó; su porte siempre encorvado se veía ligeramente tieso, como si lo hubieran ofendido. Dejé de mirarlo cuando noté que Tom tiraba suavemente de mi mano y hacía que me sentara con ellos en el amplio sillón rojo, muy cerca de él y con Neville frente a nosotros.

 _¿No pensáis tomar algo de beber?_ -Pregunté con cierta gracia.

Definitivamente no me esperaba que Tom se inclinara hacia mí y me susurrara al oído:

- _Tú ya sabes lo que me gusta_ -terminó, apartándose ligeramente de mí y dejándome nuevamente colorado.

- _Emmm, pues no lo había pensado…_ -Neville frunció el ceño ligeramente-. _Creo que un John Collins estará bien._

- _Claro, enseguida vuelvo_ -me despedí de ellos y me acerqué a la barra donde preparé las frías bebidas.

Con un Shirley Temple, un John Collins y un Agua de Jamaica en la metalizada bandeja, me dirigí hasta la mesa donde los dos hombres charlaban amenamente mientras veían hacia el escenario. Deposité las frías bebidas en frente de cada uno y acerqué la mía, tomando un trago suave.

- _Oye Harry, ese chico de ahí, el que está a la derecha del todo, ¿cómo se llama? Es…, espectacular._

No miré el escenario, no hizo falta.

- _Es Theo_ -contesté- _realmente lo hace bien_ -mi voz salió con todo el orgullo posible mientras lo miraba bailar-, _nunca lo había visto bailar, en realidad. Él está sustituyendo a Kenneth_ -señalé hacia la barra, donde Kenneth estaba charlando animadamente con un cliente- _ya que se torció el tobillo hace unos días._

- _Una lástima, pero él lo hace muy bien_ -contestó Neville.

Él estaba como pasmado; no tuve que pensar mucho el por qué de su conducta. Parecía…, realmente parecía que le gustaba Theo.

 _\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe esta noche? Puedo presentártelo_ -reí mientras tomaba otro trago.

\- _¿Bromeas?_ -Sonrió Tom-. _Éste no podrá articular más de tres palabras juntas._

Neville miró desafiante a su primo por unos segundos y después dejó salir una sonrisa pícara.

- _No Harry, no hará falta_ -seguidamente, Neville se levantó del asiento, tomó su bebida y sonrió- _me presentaré yo mismo._

Con una sonrisa, vi cómo Neville se tomó la copa de un trago, dejó el vaso en la mesa y caminó en dirección al escenario donde Theo seguía moviéndose al son la música. Aparté mi mirada y observé a Tom justo en el preciso momento en el que él tomaba un trago de su cóctel.

- _Parece muy simpático_ -comenté, mirándolo.

- _Cosa casi admirable en él…,_ -sonrió- _era muy tímido cuando íbamos a la escuela._

- _¿Tú eras igual?_ -Pregunté con curiosidad, aunque quizás no había sido necesario ya que Tom no parecía ser de los que hubieran sido tímidos nunca.

Él bufó antes de contestar.

\- _¿Tu qué crees?_

Me miró directamente a los ojos; el brillo que poseían era simplemente hipnótico. Después mojó sus labios mientras su mirada descendía hasta mi boca entreabierta y, si mi cara podía ponerse más roja, creedme que así pasó. Tragué pesado antes de beber otro trago más, e imaginé que aquel cóctel tenía una buena cantidad de alcohol; era la primera vez en mi vida que realmente lo deseaba, y no sabía por qué.

- _Si te soy sincero, no_ -sonreí.

Él rió y negó con la cabeza.

- _En verdad yo era peor…, no necesariamente tímido, pero sí muy cerrado…, prácticamente no hablaba con nadie._

- _Vaya…, pues no parece que así fuera_ -reí con él.

- _Lo era… Cuéntame de ti, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

- _Veintitrés_ -sonreí, recordando que los había cumplido justo cuando llevaba poco más de tres meses en el local-; _¿y tú?_

- _Casi treinta y dos._ -Me miró, sonriendo-. _¿Muy viejo?_

\- _¿Bromeas?_ -Dejé escapar una pequeña risa-. _Pareces más joven, no tienes ni una sola arruga, te conservas muy bien._

Los dos nos reímos durante un par de segundos. Él bebió de su cóctel y yo aproveché para hacer lo mismo con el mío.

- _Y, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Harry?_

- _Ummm…, pues tengo seis meses ya_ -suspiré.

- _¿Te tratan bien?_

El ligero tono de curiosidad y preocupación en su pregunta me enterneció; yo sólo sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza.

- _Genial de hecho, ellos son las mejores personas que he conocido nunca_ -justo en ese instante pasó Remus junto a Marcus, los dos totalmente enfrascados en su conversación-, _no sé lo que habría pasado conmigo si no los hubiera conocido, ellos son mi familia ahora._

Me perdí en mis pensamientos por unos largos segundos, dejando que se formara un silencio del que más tarde me percaté, sonriendo y apartando los malos pensamientos que vinieron a mi mente; miré a Tom y éste me dio una extraña mirada, mirada que por primera vez no pude descifrar.

- _¿Y tú, cómo llegaste a un lugar como este?_ -Pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos.

- _Mera casualidad... A veces las cosas buenas suceden así._

Aparté la mirada, sonriendo y asintiendo.

- _Sí, o si no que se lo digan a tu primo_ -reí.

Tom buscó a Neville con el ceño fruncido y sonrió cuando finalmente lo encontró. Su primo estaba completamente concentrado mirando la esbelta -pero pequeña- figura de Theo; éste lo había llevado a una de las mesas vip con barra de pole dance y le estaba haciendo un baile privado. Los dos estaban tan enfrascados mirándose el uno al otro que se habían olvidado de cerrar las pesadas y oscuras cortinas.

- _Sí_ -aceptó Tom-, _y a mí también_ -terminó, reclinándose hacia mí y dándome un beso.

Todo se paró para mí; la respiración, el hilo de mis pensamientos y hasta el corazón. Cerré los ojos a medida que sentía que el beso subía de tono y abrí más la boca cuando las manos de Tom se fijaron en mi cuello y mi espalda baja, acoplándome más a él. Yo atiné a poner mis manos en sus hombros y a entregarme por completo al mejor beso que me habían dado en muchísimo tiempo. Cuando su lengua entró en mi boca, intenté luchar contra ella, retándolo, pero yo no estaba a la altura para ganar este juego, así que simplemente me dejé llevar.

Los minutos que pasaron se me hicieron intensamente lentos y torturadores. Podía sentir cada curva de los labios de Tom y cada caricia rozar mi piel, su respiración acompasada y tranquila en nada se parecía a la mía; yo solo luchaba por no caer desmayado gracias a la satisfacción que me provocaba el tener a un hombre como él para mí. Mis piernas temblaron cuando sus manos dibujaron círculos en mi nuca y espalda, enviando señales hasta un lugar que hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba -sexualmente hablando-: mi entrepierna.

Desde que dejé atrás mi antigua vida, el sexo también se había convertido en algo insignificante para mí, no lo necesité y no es que me sintiera muy triste por ello la verdad. Tenía entendido que muchas personas que estaban en periodos largos de abstinencia se volvían hurañas, estresadas o antipáticas, pero yo no lograba entender el por qué, ya que estaba completamente normal y feliz. No había necesitado el sexo, no lo echaba de menos; pero ese fuego que mi cuerpo sentía ahora me hacía añorar algo que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía.

Los labios de Tom se alejaron de mi tan súbitamente que me quedé en esa posición -y con los ojos cerrados-, por más tiempo del que quiero admitir. Abrí lentamente los ojos cuando la mano que estaba en mi espalda bajó aún más por los recovecos de mi columna y se posicionó en mi cadera, apretando ligeramente a la altura del pantalón que yo llevaba puesto; yo sólo deseé que él no pudiera percibir mi erección.

- _Mañana vendré a buscarte para que vayamos a cenar juntos…, y no quiero un no como respuesta_. -Su voz salió enormemente tranquila pero excitada a la vez.

Yo sólo me limité a asentir lentamente mientras lo atraía de nuevo y lo besaba. Estuvimos más de una hora ahí sentados, sólo mirándonos y besándonos; riéndonos de la estupefacción de Neville de vez en cuando, viendo a los otros clientes borrachos y contentos… Y, por alguna razón, aquella noche me había olvidado del estrés que vivimos días antes, y sé que a los demás chicos les había pasado exactamente lo mismo.

[…]

* * *

 _ **Cambios; o cómo podemos aceptarlos satisfactoriamente…**_

Al mediodía me desperté feliz, me sentía tranquilo pero a la vez animado. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sabía que nada ni nadie me la podía quitar, ni siquiera Crouch. Ese día se le notaba más huraño e intratable que nunca, pero a mí me daba igual, tenía una larga jornada por delante y un montón de cosas que hacer para preparar mi primera cita con Tom. Había decidido que lo primero que tenía que hacer era ponerle un poco de orden a mi largo e indomable cabello, así que después de desayunar, ayudé a los chicos a recoger y preparar el local ya que esa noche no podían contar con mi presencia.

Terminé lo más rápido posible y me encaminé con Theo y Terry a la peluquería a la que ellos siempre iban. Menos mal que no hacía falta coger cita porque entonces hubiera sido imposible que me atendieran. Una vez allí, me invadió un repentino escalofrío; ¿qué quería exactamente? No lo sabía. A lo largo de los meses mi cabello había crecido al menos cinco centímetros por debajo de mis hombros y la verdad es que a mí me gustaba así. Empecé a pensar que había tomado una decisión precipitada…

- _Harry, no lo cortes_ -suspiró Terry- _con él así te ves genial._ -Terminó; Theo asintió fervientemente.

- _Estoy de acuerdo…, nunca lo he tenido tan largo, pero a mí me gusta así._

- _Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con él, jovencito?_ -Preguntó sonriente Evie, la peluquera.

- _¿Qué me sugiere usted?_ -Pregunté con curiosidad.

- _Quizás se podría cortar un poco las puntas para emparejarlo…, y hacerse un pequeño tratamiento para manejar esos rizos indomables_ -la señora Evie sonrió bonachona- _le dará más brillo a su cabello y lucirá lustroso y radiante_.

\- _¡Sí!_ -Exclamó Theo con una sonrisa brillante-. _Hazte eso, Harry_.

Yo acepté muy interesado y la señora empezó en un santiamén. Luego de una intensa hora en las manos de aquella talentosa mujer, se podía apreciar el cambio a simple vista: mi cabello parecía otro, brillaba a la luz del sol, negro e intenso, como si me hubieran puesto un tinte. Los tres salimos de allí muy contentos con el resultado.

La siguiente parada era la tienda de ropa. Ya no podía recordar la última vez que había entrado a una tienda de _lujo_ para comprarme algo, de hecho, ganábamos tanto en el local en un mes que podía permitirme algún que otro capricho muy de vez en cuando, pero no lo había necesitado, prefería seguir ahorrando. Sin embargo, hoy tendría que hacer una pequeña excepción y echar mano de mis ahorros para comprarme un atuendo digno para mi cita. No por nada Tom vestía ropas muy caras lo que significaba que yo tenía que estar a la altura, ya que no sabía a dónde me podía llevar a cenar.

Pasamos por tiendas que estaban especializadas en trajes, corbatas y complementos masculinos como relojes y billeteras. Yo ya había hablado con los chicos sobre cómo vestir y coincidimos en que un traje no sería nada apropiado. Por las pocas veces que habíamos visto a Tom, llegamos a la conclusión de que el hombre no usaba trajes; él vestía casual, pero con artículos que estaban en tendencias. Así que obviamos esas tiendas y nos dirigimos directamente a Bond Street, la calle comercial más exclusiva de todo Londres, y allí nos decantamos por una camisa y zapatos de Ralph Lauren, además de una gabardina y un pantalón Burberry.

Con mi atuendo ya comprado, invité a los chicos a almorzar al pequeño restaurante al que nos gustaba ir siempre que podíamos: The Tree. El lugar era muy sencillo, hogareño y familiar. Lo atendía una guapa y simpática mujer que se hacía llamar Madame Rosemary.

\- _¿Qué van a comer hoy mis clientes favoritos?_ -Sonrió la mujer, tomando la mejilla de Theo y moviéndolo de lado a lado.

Terry y yo nos reímos.

- _Tres menús del día, Madame_ -contestó Terry.

La mujer asintió y se marchó no sin antes volver a hacerle arrumacos a Theo como si éste fuera un niño.

- _¿Estás nervioso por lo de hoy, Harry?_ -Preguntó Terry.

- _Un poco. La verdad es que es la primera vez que me hago ilusiones con alguien_.

- _¿Y cómo no? Es taaaaan guapo_ -suspiró Theo, romántico- _pero Neville lo es aún más_ -sonrió levemente mientras se sonrojaba.

- _¿Te gusta Neville, Theo?_ -Pregunté con interés.

- _Sí_ -respondió sin titubear-, _me pareció taaaaan mono…,_ -suspiró- _me dijo que bailara para él y se quedó ahí, absorto, mirándome con esos ojitos hambrientos… Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como él. Cuando terminé de bailar se me quedó mirando fijamente y me dijo que no sabía qué tenía que hacer, que nunca había estado en un sitio como ese_ -rió, tomando un trozo de pan que había en una pequeña cestita- _y yo le dije: "pues ahora tendrías que pagarme, pero no hace falta, invita la casa", y le guiñé el ojo… Me dijo que volvería hoy sólo para verme a mí nuevamente._

- _Pues si eso pasa, cierra las cortinas que para eso están_ -reí yo; Theo volvió a suspirar.

- _Por Dios, Theo, ¡si sigues suspirando así vas a volar los platos de la mesa!_ -Exclamó Terry, riéndose.

- _Estás totalmente celoso_ -rió mientras comía el trozo de pan.

Terry bufó y apartó la mirada, centrándose en beber de su vaso de agua, con un ligero color en sus mejillas que hace mucho tiempo que no veía. Yo lo miré por unos segundos y me percaté de que mi mejor amigo estaba ocultando algo, algo que no nos quería decir. Entorné mis ojos y alcé una ceja, provocando que él me mirara directamente. Por lo rápido que desvió la mirada, supe que estaba en lo cierto, Terry se guardaba algo.

 _\- ¿Qué estás escondiendo?_ -Pregunté, totalmente serio pero intrigado.

Él me miró con repentino pánico y se atragantó, tosiendo con fuerza y cerrando los ojos a medida que se llevaba la servilleta a la boca. Theo lo miró extrañado.

- _Nada_ -tosió con dificultad.

\- _¡Ahhh! ¿A ti también te gusta alguien?_ -Preguntó Theo, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

\- _¡Claro que no!_ -Se defendió él una vez acabó de toser.

La comida llegó y con ella el cambio de tema, así que puse mi mejor cara de _aquí no ha pasado nada_ y seguí a lo mío, haciendo una nota mental de que hablaría tarde o temprano con mi mejor amigo. Comimos y charlamos tranquilamente durante un par de horas; ya entrada la tarde decidimos volver. Después de un pequeño descanso, empecé a prepararme. Me duché y después tomé un gran baño en la tina de mi habitación, con cuidado de no mojarme el cabello.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo me sentía cada vez más nervioso, pero no sabía cómo no estarlo.

Una vez vestido, no dejaba de mirarme en el gran espejo que estaba al lado de mi armario -uno que yo mismo había comprado hace algunos meses-; por un momento pensé que aquel chico universitario y presuntuoso había vuelto, pero sólo fue por un segundo. Cuando parpadeé, me vi a mí mismo, tal y como era ahora, una persona nueva y feliz por la vida que al final le había tocado vivir. Había pasado por muchos cambios, sí, pero al final del día todos habían sido buenos. Recordé que había sufrido mucho, pero que ese sufrimiento había valido la pena. En mi cuerpo ya no quedaban cicatrices de mi vida anterior. Ahora podía sentir orgullosamente que ese pasado estaba enterrado y que éste era un nuevo comienzo para mí, una nueva oportunidad para abrirme a ser todavía más feliz.

La camisa verde oscura hacía que mis ojos esmeraldas resaltaran aún más, el pantalón, los zapatos y la gabardina negra le daban ese toque único de exclusividad y la elegancia que le faltaba a mi atuendo.

- _Oh, cariño, estás precioso_ -entró Remus a la habitación, sonriendo cuando me vio a través del espejo.

Yo sólo sonreí.

- _¿Tú crees?_ -Pregunté, en un susurro, todavía viendo mi figura.

\- _¡Pero por supuesto que sí!_ -Se acercó, tomando mis hombros-. _Pero te verías más arrebatador si despeinaras un poco más tu cabello_ -rió-, _y yo que tú me daría prisa…, abajo hay cierto hombre apuesto que te busca_.

Remus me guiñó el ojo y se marchó; yo sólo sonreí e hice lo que él me había dicho. Y realmente tenía razón, me veía más…, asombroso. Respiré hondo y conté hasta tres antes de dar media vuelta y salir de mi habitación, caminar por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras hasta el local. Y allí estaba él, igual de hermoso que siempre. Él también lucía arrebatador con aquel atuendo que llevaba: una camisa blanca de diseñador, pantalones negros, cinturón de cuero, hermosos zapatos negros también de cuero y un abrigo para nada ostentoso pero visiblemente caro.

Me iba aproximando hacia él y -realmente- en un primer momento no supe qué decir, hasta que él sonrió y también se acercó a mí, tomando mi cuello y cintura con suavidad hasta que nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, inclinándose y dándome un beso nuevamente en la comisura de mis labios.

- _Estás impresionante_ -sonrió, mirándome a los ojos.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta, un poco azorado.

- _Gracias, tú también_ -contesté.

Tom se separó de mí y me ofreció su brazo cortésmente:

\- _¿Preparado para pasarlo bien esta noche?_

- _Por supuesto_ -contesté, tomando su brazo mientras sonreía.

[…]

* * *

 _ **Deseo; o cómo éste despierta cuando la cordura te abandona…**_

Caminamos juntos callejón arriba aún con nuestros brazos entrelazados. El frío nocturno se tornó alrededor de nosotros en lo que pensé que era una conspiración de la naturaleza para que nuestros cuerpos permanecieran unidos… Y después sonreí por esa pequeña estupidez que acababa de pensar; para mi desgracia sentí que Tom lo notó, porque sonrió también.

\- _¿Contento, Harry?_ -Preguntó, divertido.

Yo sólo pude sonreír más, quedándome sin palabras.

- _Sólo estaba pensando en una tontería…_ -Sonreí.

A medida que íbamos caminando, noté cómo Tom nos guiaba hasta la calle principal -que estaba cinco callejones más allá del local-. Seguimos caminando suavemente; las calles no es que estaban vacías, pero las pocas personas que habían en ellas estaban más centrados en ver las pantallas de sus móviles o los escaparates de las tiendas cerradas. Caminamos una calle más en absoluto -pero agradable- silencio y me dirigió hasta la entrada de un parking público.

Tom sacó parsimoniosamente su tarjeta de parking y de crédito, introdujo ambas en la máquina y procedió a pagar el estacionamiento. Bajamos una planta y caminamos hasta la plaza donde estaba aparcado su coche…, yo sólo pude quedarme con la boca abierta cuando lo vi.

\- _¿Te gusta?_ -Preguntó Tom con una sonrisa.

- _¿Bromeas? ¡Es precioso!_ -Sonreí.

Aquel Aston Martin Vantage era negro como la noche, pero tenía un brillo intenso, sin ningún rastro de polvo. Recordé a Sirius mientras lo miraba, él siempre me hablaba de todos los coches y las motos que le gustaban, sabía absolutamente todo de ellos, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- _Me alegra que te guste, es mi favorito_. -Sonrió, acercándose a mí.

Yo dirigí toda mi atención al hombre, mirándolo a los ojos cuando finalmente llegó hasta mí. Tom tomó mi cintura y se inclinó, besando mis labios esta vez. Yo atiné a poner mis manos en su amplio pecho y pasarlas posteriormente a sus hombros cuando el beso se tornó ávido y profundo. Sonreí dentro de él y me dije a mí mismo que podía acostumbrarme a esto, que podía acostumbrarme a Tom.

- _Haces que quiera cambiar de planes, Harry_ -sonrió, aún pegado a mí, observando mis labios.

- _Yo no tendría ningún problema_ -sonreí, hipnotizado, mirando los suyos.

Él terminó por separase, tomando mi mano para llevarme hasta la puerta del copiloto, donde me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar al vehículo -cosa que yo agradecí enormemente ya que el coche era muy bajito-. Tom se subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó; el motor emitió un rugido bastante fuerte. Las calles de Londres se veían desde otra perspectiva cuando ibas en el asiento de delante de un auto de lujo. Tom manejaba perfectamente bien, siempre rozando el límite de velocidad pero nunca sobrepasándolo. El coche temblaba, como si quisiera que el hombre le sacara el máximo partido.

- _Dime Harry, ¿conoces el área Shard?_ -Preguntó.

Detuvo el coche en un semáforo y aprovechó para mirarme.

- _Sí, ahí está el edificio más alto del Reino Unido_.

\- _¿Has estado ahí?_

- _No, nunca… La lista de espera es de casi dos años para sus restaurantes…, y casi uno para sus hoteles_ -reí- _eso realmente te quita las ganas de visitarlo._

Tom volvió a arrancar el coche. Manejó durante al menos veinte minutos lo que me hizo pensar que ya nos habíamos alejado mucho, pero cuando empecé a ver las conocidas calles del centro y los edificios altos, supe que nos dirigíamos al mismo sitio el cual él me había mencionado. Aparcó el coche en la entrada del _The Shard_ , y dos valet parkings se aproximaron al coche y nos abrieron las puertas.

- _Buenas noches, señor Riddle_ -oí decir a uno de ellos mientras el otro me saludaba con una pequeña reverencia.

Yo miré sorprendido a Tom. Él sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ofreciéndome nuevamente su brazo y guiñándome el ojo.

- _De acuerdo, Tom Riddle…, vas a decirme quién eres en este momento_ -susurré mientras lo aceptaba-. _¿Perteneces a la Familia Real o algo así? ¿Cómo has conseguido una reservación aquí en tan sólo un día?_

Tom lanzó una carcajada mientras le daba las llaves del coche al valet que lo había saludado.

\- _¿Tú qué crees? ¿Te parezco tan poderoso?_ -Yo sólo pude reír con él.

Mientras entrábamos al edificio y tomábamos uno de los ascensores totalmente acristalados -que tenía también un ascensorista-, yo iba apreciando cada pequeño detalle de la decoración tan exquisita que tenían allí. Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el ascensor finalmente paró en la última planta y el hombre se despidió con una pequeña reverencia.

Avanzamos por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas del restaurante más lujoso de todo Londres: The Britain Shard*. Dos chicos sujetaban los pomos de la puerta totalmente acristalada y las abrieron a medida que nos íbamos acercando; yo sólo pude sujetarme bien de Tom para no desfallecer cuando vi semejante lugar. Estaba dividido en tres amplias zonas: recepción, bar y comedor. La decoración del restaurante era sencillamente hermosa, con finos acabados de metal parecido al oro y ventanales gigantes que iban desde el precioso suelo de mármol blanco hasta el techo de más de cuatro metros. Entre el comedor y el bar, un hombre tocaba un hermoso piano blanco y dorado, dando un ambiente aún más sofisticado. Las personas charlaban amenamente.

El maître -y un empleado que estaba al lado suyo- nos saludaron con una pequeña reverencia.

- _Buenas noches, señor Riddle, es un placer verlo de nuevo_ -saludó, indicando al empleado que tomara nuestros abrigos-. _Síganme, por favor, su mesa ya está lista._

Yo volví a mirar a Tom con suspicacia pero éste ni se inmutó, simplemente respondió al saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y caminó detrás del hombre llevándome con él. El maître nos guió hasta la mesa -que en mi opinión era la más perfecta de todo el lugar, ya que sentí que estaba colocada estratégicamente en el único sitio en el cuál se podía admirar la grandeza del Big Ben y el Tower Bridge, además del Támesis y demás sitios turísticos de la zona-.

El hombre nos tendió la carta -ésta era sólo de bebidas y en ningún lugar aparecía el precio-.

\- _¿Qué desean tomar los señores?_ -Preguntó él con muchísima amabilidad.

Tom frunció levemente el ceño mientras ojeaba la carta.

\- _¿Tomarás un Agua de Jamaica, Harry, o deseas probar algo nuevo?_

- _Umm, sí…, probaré un Roy Rogers, gracias_ -contesté; todavía seguía un poco aturdido.

- _Que sean dos…, con eso estará bien por ahora, Octavio, gracias_ -le indicó Tom, devolviendo la carta al hombre nuevamente.

Después de darle mi carta también, esperé a que el hombre se fuera para luego mirar a Tom fijamente, mi ceño fruncido en confusión. Él sólo me sonrió.

- _La empresa suele organizar cenas de directivos casi todos los fines de semana_ -dijo, contestando a mi muda pregunta-, _siempre tratan de variar en los restaurantes pero éste es el favorito del jefe y…, ya ves, casi siempre estoy metido aquí._

- _Me imagino que es una experiencia única el poder disfrutar de esto siempre._ -Sonreí, admirando más el sitio-. _¿Para qué empresa trabajas, Tom? Digo, si no es mucha impertinencia por mi parte_ -mordí nerviosamente mis labios.

Tom se fijó nuevamente en ellos y sonrió.

- _Para nada eres impertinente, Harry…, yo trabajo para la Multinacional INEOS._

- _Qué coincidencia_ -sonreí-, _cuando me gradué en la universidad me ofrecieron un puesto allí..., pero por azares de la vida terminé trabajando para Accuracy International…, realmente no me fue nada bien._

- _Oh, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?_

Un camarero nos trajo los fríos mocktails y tomé un trago antes de contestar.

- _Porque cometí el error de mezclar mi vida privada con mi vida laboral._

Yo sonreí recordando malos -pero afortunadamente lejanos- momentos. Me encontraba en un punto en el que ya tenía más que asimilado todo lo que me había pasado, y aunque también pasé por períodos realmente dolorosos y humillantes, me sentía feliz por el hecho de encontrarme en el entorno en el que estaba ahora, con mi nueva familia. Si alguien me preguntara si había valido la pena pasar por todo aquello, le contestaría que sí mil veces sin dudarlo. Me gustaba la vida que tenía ahora y no quería cambiarla por nada.

- _Vaya…,_ -suspiró Tom- _debió ser…_

- _Humillante y vergonzoso_ -interrumpí, riendo suavemente-. _Es una parte de mi vida que ya está más que enterrada._

- _Me imagino…, me encantaría saber más cosas de ti, Harry._

- _Pues hay muchísimo que contar…_ -Carraspeé.

Las siguientes horas me la pasé contándole casi toda mi vida a Tom -entre exquisitos platos de degustación-. Le hablé de mis padres, de mis tíos, de la universidad, del trabajo, del local, de mi familia… Sólo me reservé -por ahora- la etapa Malfoy y la desgracia que ese apellido había supuesto para mí. Al principio creí que le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto, pero luego recordé que precisamente por eso -porque no me importaban-, era porque no había sentido la necesidad de decírselo a él en un primer momento.

Tom, por su parte, me contó anécdotas sobre su vida que al principio me hicieron pensar que se estaba guardando algo, pero sea lo que fuere, tenía que ser comprensivo; al fin y al cabo, yo también había guardado cosas para mí. Él me comentó de su pasión por la química, la medicina y el mundo corporativo y empresarial. Se había graduado en el Imperial College de Londres en cuatro carreras completas y trabajaba para INEOS desde que se había graduado; casi siempre tenía que salir de improvisto del país por largas temporadas, razón por la que no volvía al local a menudo. Era hijo único y los únicos miembros vivos de su familia más cercana eran sus tíos y los dos hijos de estos: Neville, el mayor y Annabella, la segunda hija del matrimonio.

Ellos pertenecían a esa amplia mayoría de familias de clase media-alta, así como lo habían sido los padres de mi padre o los de Sirius.

\- _¿Y cuántas parejas has tenido tú, Tom?_ -Pregunté, tomando una cucharada más de mi exquisito brownie italiano.

- _Ninguna_ -respondió él jugueteando con su crême brûlée de chocolate-, _he tenido varios amantes…, pero nada serio todavía._

- _¿Entre tus planes a futuro está el conquistar a alguien?_ -Pregunté, sonriendo-. _¿O sólo seguirás teniendo encuentros casuales?_

Él me miró fijamente durante un par de segundos.

- _Ya no quiero encuentros casuales… De hecho tengo el radar puesto en alguien que me interesa mucho ahora mismo_ -su rostro no se inmutó cuando me humedecí los labios, pero sus ojos lujuriosos se posaron en ellos una vez más.

\- _¿Sabes? Siento envidia por esa persona… Seguro que está feliz por el tremendo partido que tiene detrás de él…_

Tom sonrió ladinamente mientras alzaba su brazo y llamaba al maître.

- _¿Te gustaría ir a un sitio más privado, Harry?_ -Preguntó, su voz cargada de deseo contenido.

- _Me encantaría_ -sonreí, acalorado.

Diez minutos después nos encontrábamos en el parking privado del edificio, besándonos sin decoro alguno. Tom me tenía totalmente atrapado entre su cuerpo ardiente y su coche, sus manos agarrando fuertemente mis caderas y masajeando mis nalgas. Yo sólo podía responder a ese beso como si la vida me fuera en ello; mis manos cerradas en su fuerte cuello. Tom se llevó una mano al bolsillo y buscó a tientas las llaves de su coche -se las había pedido al valet parking momentos antes- y accionó el mecanismo, las puertas se desbloquearon segundos después.

Como pude me separé de Tom, le di mi mejor sonrisa seductora y abrí la puerta del coche para después entrar en él como si nada hubiera pasado. Él reaccionó segundos después y avanzó a paso veloz hasta la puerta del conductor, entrando y arrancando el coche. Yo me moví en mi asiento y lo tomé del cuello para darle otro apasionado beso.

- _Creo oportuno que me muestres lo mucho que puede correr esta preciosidad_ -insinué descaradamente- _digo…, sino quieres que el interés…, disminuya._

\- _¿Por qué no te conocí antes?_ -Preguntó, antes de dar marcha atrás y salir a toda velocidad de allí.

El camino a lo que supuse era su departamento fue relativamente corto. Tom vivía en un edificio no muy alejado de allí, sólo a unas cuantas calles de la zona Shard. Entramos en el aparcamiento y no me sorprendió ver la cantidad de coches de lujo que había. Antes de salir del coche nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente; y después de salir, Tom me tomó de la mano y me guió por los amplios y ostentosos pasillos, llegando hasta un corredor donde había al menos diez ascensores. Al llegar a uno de ellos, Tom puso su dedo índice en un pequeño cristal que brillaba rojo, al instante éste se volvió azul y las puertas se abrieron, entramos y el ascensor se puso en marcha.

Después se abalanzó nuevamente sobre mí y me besó. Yo sólo atiné a dejarme llevar. Poco a poco fue apartando la gabardina y ésta se fue deslizando hasta que cayó al suelo; yo me aparté un tanto.

- _Tom_ -respiré agitadamente entre besos- _alguien nos podría descubrir._

Él sólo sonrió.

- _Este ascensor es privado, Harry_ -me besó- _nadie que no tenga mi huella dactilar puede entrar en él_ -me volvió a besar.

Mis pensamientos se vieron totalmente obnubilados y sólo me dejé llevar, el deseo tomando posesión de mi cuerpo como nunca antes. Tom se quitó su abrigo y éste cayó junto al mío. El ascensor disminuyó su velocidad hasta que se paró con un sonoro _ring_. Las puertas se abrieron y Tom me alzó en el aire, haciendo que yo aferrara mis piernas a su cintura y mis brazos se anclaran a su cuello. Tom dejó mis labios libres y trazó mi cuello con su lengua, labios y dientes, enviando espasmos a cada músculo interno de mi cuerpo.

Nuestras erecciones se chocaban alegres aún con nuestros pantalones puestos, y yo sólo quería que llegara el momento en que éstas se juntaran sin que ninguna tela interfiriera. Tom seguía con sus besos apasionados mientras caminaba rápidamente. Yo intenté aclarar mi mente para ver un poco más el sitio donde me encontraba, pero la lujuria que brotaba de todas partes me impedía ver o sentir nada más que a Tom, así que hice esos pensamientos a un lado y me centré en él, sólo en él.

Finalmente llegamos a su habitación; ahí me bajó delicadamente y empezamos a desabrocharnos mutuamente la camisa, los dos con un hambre atroz. Él consiguió quitarme la mía primero y me atrajo nuevamente para besarme, llevándome a la cama y depositándome en ella, besando mi cuello y bajando lentamente hasta mis pezones, los cuales besó y mordió mientras desabrochaba mis pantalones con sus expertas manos.

Yo sólo podía gemir, mareado por todas las sensaciones que sus roces me provocaban. Tom me quitó el pantalón y cuando iba a echarle mano a mi bóxer, me abalancé sobre él y lo acosté en la cama, arrancándole la dichosa camisa mientras lo besaba profundamente. Rápidamente me senté sobre sus piernas, desabrochándole el cinturón y quitándole el pantalón mientras lo miraba con lujuria. Tom me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa ladina y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza; sus músculos se marcaron como nunca y mi lívido explotó.

Cuando tiré el pantalón a cualquier sitio de la habitación me volví a abalanzar sobre él para besarlo, haciendo movimientos pélvicos contra su endurecido miembro mientras ambos gemíamos de placer. Besé su cuello y bajé poco a poco, llegando a la altura de su polla, la cual lamí aún con la tela de por medio, ganándome un perfecto y glorioso gemido de él. Quité la prenda lentamente y la vista de su erecto y enorme miembro me dejó con la boca hecha agua. Cuando finalmente se lo quité, mis ojos no se apartaron de los suyos mientras mis labios se acercaban, dando un lametón tentativo antes de metérmelo por completo en la boca…, o al menos lo que pudo entrar.

Tom lanzó un gemido aún más sonoro y pude apreciar la belleza de su rostro cuando lo hacía, sonriendo para mí cuando él se vio obligado a quitar la mirada y cerrar los ojos de puro éxtasis. Durante unos minutos me centré en chupar toda la extensión posible, enfocándome en la cabeza que -por sus gemidos- sabía que era su zona más sensible. Tom finalmente tomó mi barbilla y me apartó de su miembro, haciendo que subiera hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron juntos nuevamente.

Mientras nos besábamos, él aprovechó para quitarme el bóxer y acariciar cada parte desnuda de mi cuerpo, dándonos la vuelta en la cama nuevamente y tomando mis pezones entre sus labios, bajando nuevamente hasta que estuvo a la altura de mi polla. Ahí Tom inició un juego que más tarde me volvería loco: pasaba su lengua por las partes internas de mis muslos -justo en unas zonas sensibles que nunca antes había explorado- acercando su lengua a mi ingle pero alejándola cuando ésta se acercaba demasiado.

- _Tom…, por favor…_ -Me quejé entre intensos gemidos-. _Deja de jugar y hazlo…_

Él sonrió antes de poner mis piernas en sus hombros y por fin introducir mi pene en su boca. Mi cuerpo convulsionó instantáneamente y agarré la almohada con fuerzas mientras gemía. Tomé el cabello de Tom cuando éste se movió más abajo e introdujo una de mis bolas en su boca. Sentía el placer en cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo y también sentía que estaba en las nubes.

- _Te prepararé ahora, Harry_ -dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras se apartaba y buscaba algo en el cajón-, _¿de acuerdo?_ -Terminó, tomando un bote de lubricante en sus manos.

Yo sólo asentí, obnubilado por aquel perfecto hombre. Tom se acostó encima de mí y me besó nuevamente mientras llevaba sus dedos embadurnados a mi entrada y lo introducía uno por uno, dando tiempo a que mi orificio se acostumbrara a cada uno de ellos. Hacía más de un año y medio que esa -y otras partes de mi cuerpo- no habían sido usadas y, ciertamente, el dolor fue una molestia al principio; pero además de fogoso, Tom era un hombre bastante gentil y con mucha paciencia, así que estuvo un buen rato acostumbrando mi orificio a su presencia. Yo no trataba de quedarme de brazos cruzados, a veces tomaba nuestras erecciones y las masturbaba mientras nos besábamos.

- _Ya estoy listo_ -gemí en sus labios- _hazlo, Tom… Te quiero dentro de mí…_ -Él sonrió, sacando sus dedos de mi interior y colocándose más cómodamente entre mis piernas, anclándolas a sus caderas, tomando su miembro e introduciéndolo poco a poco en mi relajado orificio.

El placer que sentí fue indescriptible.

Tom esperó unos segundos a que mi cuerpo se adaptara a su gran tamaño; respiré agitadamente -y gemí- cuando su miembro finalmente entró por completo. Yo me sentía completamente lleno y feliz. Abracé a Tom y lo atraje, buscando sus labios para besarlo lentamente, todo su cuerpo descansando contra el mío, aún unidos.

- _Muévete, Tom…_ -Gemí, con los ojos brillosos por el éxtasis y el placer que sentía-. _Muévete, por favor._

Tom me besó e hizo lo que le pedí: empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí todavía con nuestros labios unidos. Nuestros gemidos se acoplaron al unísono y nuestros labios se separaron para que nuestras respiraciones no se sintieran tan erráticas. Mi frente se unió a la suya y nuestros ojos se conectaron, ambos sonriendo por lo íntimo del momento.

Tom se movió por largos minutos; los dos disfrutando al máximo de la pasión de nuestros cuerpos unidos. Sus movimientos acompasados y lentos eran tremendamente satisfactorios, pero eventualmente la velocidad de sus empujes fue en aumento, cada uno de ellos tocando aquel punto que me hacía ver las estrellas. Yo trataba de controlar mi respiración para no agitarme demasiado, pero con él moviéndose así dentro de mí era imposible.

- _Eres tan perfecto, Harry_ -sonrió, dándome otro beso.

Largos minutos pasaron y yo sentía que estaba a punto explotar. Nuestros cuerpos ya habían empezado a sudar hace rato y sus atenciones para con mi miembro no disminuían, tratándome como nunca nadie más lo hizo.

- _Tom…_ -Gemí, abrazándolo más fuerte-. _Tom…, ya casi…_

Él soltó mi miembro y puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, empleando todo su frenesí en el movimiento de sus caderas mientras me besaba. Sólo me bastó sentir su ardiente semilla en mi interior para venirme junto a él; nuestras respiraciones y movimientos erráticos por la fuerza del mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida. Tom se relajó cuán largo era encima de mí, y yo empleé mis brazos para mantenerlo en aquella confortable posición hasta que su miembro -ya laxo- salió; mis piernas se relajaron y cayeron a cada lado de la amplia figura del hombre.

Tom me sonrió y me besó antes de hacerse a un lado y acostarse en la cama, atrayéndome nuevamente hasta que nuestros sudorosos cuerpos estuvieron unidos; él limpió delicadamente los rastros de mi semen con un pequeño pañuelo que había sacado de debajo de las almohadas.

- _Ha sido fantástico…_ -Susurré totalmente relajado y adormecido, acariciando el fuerte brazo que detallaba círculos suaves en mi cadera.

- _Duerme Harry…, creo que hemos gastado toda nuestra energía…_

Yo sonreí levemente y me acerqué para darle un último beso a Tom; no sé exactamente en qué momento sucedió, pero instantes después me quedé profundamente dormido.

[…]

* * *

 _ ***Lo siento por lo de Neville Longbottom "Riddle", fue la única manera que se me ocurrió de meterlo en esta historia sin caer en clichés jejeje La cosa es que todos los personajes importantes tienen ya su pareja y sólo me quedaba Theo, así que ni modo podía dejar a nuestro adolescente sin una, ¿verdad? En cuanto a Terry, tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber quién es su pareja…, aunque ya conocéis a esa persona jajaja Menuda sorpresa os vais a llevar.**_

 _ ***The Britain Shard es una invención mía.**_


End file.
